We Used to Be Friends
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Discontinued, sorry, but I lost all passion for it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**We Used To Be Friendship**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplyShelbySJL

Disclaimer: Ed Westwick has sadly not come to me and asked my hand in marriage, no word from Chace either. So yes I do not own Gossip Girl, if I did I would be writing script's for episodes instead of fanfiction. However maybe one day he'll come to his senses, but for now I write for you lovely fanfiction readers.

A/N: Review if you like because if no one does I won't post anymore! Hehe hope you do like it though! Oh and tell me your thoughts on whats going on or if you have any questions!

--

**Blair: **After Chuck left in 2x13 Blair's heart was broken. He came back, but no matter how hard Blair tried to get him to let her in he just kept fooling around with other women. She tried to ignore it at first, but after a while she got tired of crying and even though she was still in love with him left to go to Yale. There she saw an old acquaintance, Carter Baizen. He asked her for coffee so they could catch up and then the charade began. Blair told herself she wouldn't get romantically involved since her heart still belonged to Chuck, but then one night when she went out with Carter and a few drinks later he seemed a lot like Chuck. After all he was the original upper side's bad boy and they began dating well more like calling each other an item and having sex every night. Blair still hadn't said I love you and they had been dating for months. She was in her third year of collage and both her and Carter got an invitation to stay at an exclusive resort in the Hampton's. They each also had to sign a contract saying once they check in they must stay the required time no matter what happens. Both Carter and Blair thought nothing of it and signed the contract.

**Serena: **After Serena went away with Aaron for Christmas their relationship got more serious and they took the next step. She came back to find Dan wanting her back, but feeling guilty about Aaron she turned him down and stayed with Aaron. She knew she was still in love with Dan, but also couldn't find it to leave him for Aaron. During this her friendship with Blair began to suffer due to the fact she was so busy she couldn't even see how much her own best friend was hurting. Towards the end of senior year when Blair told her she was giving up on Chuck Serena, not knowing about all the other women, yelled at Blair saying she shouldn't give up. Blair called her a hypocrite and the girls parted on bad terms. Blair left for Yale and Serena decided against her previous decision to go to Brown away from Blair and Dan who also went to Yale. Aaron went with her and their relationship grew stronger however Serena still couldn't say I love you to him three years later. Now Serena and Aaron got an invitation to stay at an exclusive resort in the Hampton's. They also had to sign a contract saying once they check in the must stay the required time no matter what happens. Both Serena and Aaron signed it, Aaron hoping he could get Serena to finally tell him she loves him.

**Nate: **When Chuck came back Nate tried to be his friend, but Chuck wouldn't have it pushing him away. It didn't stop Nate at first and he kept trying beside Blair to get Chuck to let them in. However the night Blair and Nate caught Chuck in the limo with a random girl it had been enough for the both of them. For Blair had told Nate how special it was to her before and in a way it hurt Nate as much as it hurt Blair. So Blair left giving up and Nate stuck around battling it out with Chuck. The night ended with Nate telling Chuck he was a lousy excuse for a human being and to stay the hell away from everyone because he clearly chose to be all alone like his father. Nate regretted those words to this day not that they fought, but the choice of words he knew were just not right. However him and Chuck both being stubborn they didn't patch up the relationship and instead he advanced things with his relationship with Vanessa. He attended Yale and Vanessa went to a school not too far away. They both had no problem saying I love you and were perfectly happy with their lives. Nate talked to Blair occasionally, but wasn't too thrilled about Carter since him and Chuck never liked the guy. He didn't really talk to Serena however and they had lost touch over the years. Now Nate and Vanessa got an invitation to stay at an exclusive resort in the Hampton's. They also had to sign a contract saying once they check in the must stay the required time no matter what happens. Both Nate and Vanessa signed it agreeing to go.

**Dan: **After Serena turned him down Dan got early admission scholarship into Yale and left to start classes before the summer started. While at Yale he met up with Nate and Vanessa occasionally and even Blair and her boyfriend. Him and Blair also held a secret of a very drunken night that in secrecy the could laugh about since for once luckily no feelings intervened. He actually became better friends with Blair and sometimes late at night when they were studying he could get her to talk about Chuck. Dan knew she was still in love with Chuck and like Nate did not like Carter. Still though he wanted her to be happy so he supported her on her decision with Carter and at times felt like looking up old Chuck Bass and beating him to a pulp. He also regretted not fighting for Serena harder, but he lost touch with her when all he heard was she went to California. He dated on and off with several girls, but wasn't in a serious relationship with anyone. So instead he went home to visit Jenny and Eric who were now an item after Eric discovered he was not only gay, but bi-sexual. He was sad that Jenny and Vanessa still hadn't made up, but he knew there wasn't much he could do about it. While at home Dan, Eric, and Jenny got invited to an exclusive resort in the Hampton's. Erica and Jenny jumped at the chance for a romantic weekend, but Dan wasn't sure at first. Eventually they convinced him to tag along saying he needed a break and despite how sad it made him seem he agreed. All of them also signed a contract saying once they check in they must stay the required time not matter what or the expenses will not be payed for.

**Chuck: **Chuck Bass realized the day Blair Waldorf gave up on him he had lost much more than a father. Nate and him were no longer friends. Serena blamed him for her falling out with Blair. Blair left for Yale without a goodbye as did Nate and everyone else he knew. For two years after Blair left he continued in his womanizing while putting everything to build his fathers company along side his uncle. He had been a coward and called Blair many times always hanging up. He began getting used to the life of now love, friends, or happiness replacing it all with work, numbness, and meaningless sex. He was better than when his father first died, but also different. When he got invited to an exclusive resort in the Hampton's he immediately thought to decline, but then after talking with his uncle, Jack Bass convinced him to go and Check it out to see how the resort would match up for clients. Like everyone else he unknowingly received the same contract and signed it not caring to read what it said.

–

Eric and Jenny we're in his room packing his things. Jenny looked up at him, "Do you think they'd kill us if they all knew we were the ones who contacted the show about all the falling outs?"

Eric laughed, "Oh I think it's safe to say if they do find out we will be murdered in our sleep, but then again maybe we'll get luck, eh?"

Jenny smiled wrapping her hands around his neck pecking his lips, "Maybe while we're there I can patch things up with Vanessa too."

Eric nodded smiling, "Well I have to say I certainly don't mind her taking Nate from you." Jenny laughed kissing him before they grabbed their bags and met Dan downstairs already ready to go. Things were certainly about to get a hell of a lot more interesting both Jenny and Eric thought while an oblivious Dan stared out the window.

--

A/N: So what did you think? If you have any questions just ask! The next chapter will be the big bang when the reunion happens. Oh and in case your wondering I'm a major C/B, S/D, and N/V shipper!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**We Used to Be Friends**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplyShelbySJL

Disclaimer: Ed Westwick has sadly not come to me and asked my hand in marriage, no word from Chace or Penn either. So yes I do not own Gossip Girl if I did I would be writing scripts for episodes instead of fanfiction. So lets hope one day one of them will come to their senses, Ed in particular, but for now I will write here for you lovely fanfiction readers!

A/N: Thank you so much to the four people who reviewed I'm so glad you liked it and I hope we get more readers! Seriously I love writing, but I don't post unless I think people want to read it so keep them coming! Also reviews motivate me to put out chapters quicker! Enjoy!

–

"Blair time to wake up baby we're here," Carter whispered in Blair's ear. She had fallen asleep in the limo ride, like she always did. He tried to take advantage of the long ride once by caressing and kissing her, but she freaked out so bad he didn't try it again.

Blair smiled stirring in her sleep before opening her eyes. She sat up stretching her arms a little and then smiling at Carter, "I don't know why I was so tired."

Carter smiled picking up his jacket and kissing her on the cheek, "Well at least your now well rested up for our romantic getaway," he leaned in kissing her neck this time, "And I finally have you all to myself."

Blair flinched pretending to giggle as she pushed him off her neck, "Well can you be a good boy until we're up in the privacy of our hotel room Mr. Baizen?"

He smiled holding out his hand for hers, "If we hurry." She laughed taking his hand and they both stepped out of the limo examining the resort and its surroundings. It was beautiful, but it did look very private as it had advertised when they won the getaway. Carter smiled directing people to get their bags as Blair looked around a little more. She felt as if trouble wasn't far away, what kind of trouble she wasn't sure, but trouble was definitely coming.

"Blair are you coming?" Carter called and Blair snapped out of her thoughts smiling as she ran up to him taking his hand and they walked inside up to the front desk. She was just being silly she thought no trouble was coming, none at all.

–

"Only fifteen minutes until we reach the resort Mr. Bass," the limo driver called from the front seat before giving Chuck privacy once more.

Chuck shifted in his seat at the silence of the empty limo. Usually he was used to it, but today he felt as if it should be different. Almost as if something he desired was so close he could almost feel the hole it held that it wasn't completely here. He rolled his eyes, "Thinking of her again Bass?" he cursed himself before sighing.

This weekend he wouldn't wallow or think of a certain petite brunette. No he would party and womanize beautiful blonds with long legs and the farthest color from those doe brown eyes he remembered so well.

No this weekend would not involve Blair Waldorf in any form he was sure of it. Maybe after this weekend then he'd look her up even though she probably hated him and she should after what happened. He also lost Nate, who also hated him. He wondered what happened with Nate he heard he went onto Yale probably still with Vanessa, heck he could be with Blair for all Chuck knew. Wherever he was though Chuck doubted Nate was thinking of Chuck Bass.

–

"Would you stop you know how ticklish I am," Vanessa giggled squirming away from Nate as he went for her stomach again.

He laughed scooting closer, "I know, but you have such a cute laugh, how can I resist?"

Vanessa laughed smacking his hand, "Seriously Nate at least wait until we get to the hotel okay."

Nate smiled sighing, "Fine I guess I can wait." He then scooted closer to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

She then lifted her head slightly so she was staring at the side of his face, "The resort looked beautiful wouldn't you agree?"

He smiled laughing, "Yes I would and you know a few years back I might have been able to taken you to an even better one, but now..." he trailed off.

Vanessa smiled sitting on his lap, "Oh please Nate stop it with that already. You can't help the decisions your father made in the past and another thing we could be at a motel 8 and I wouldn't care as long as I was with you."

Nate smiled leaning closer, "Oh then why are we waiting lets stop some where now and start the vacation."

Vanessa laughed pushing his kisses off her neck and pointing a finger at him trying to be serious, "We are almost there you are just going to have to wait mister."

Nate smiled, "This playful silly side of you is rather nice."

Vanessa smiled raising her eyebrow, "Well I guess its a good thing I only show it to you then isn't it."

Nate smirked, "Having you all to myself is pretty enjoyable lately it seems like we haven't been anywhere without Dan or Blair or Carter around us and Dan and Blair I can handle, but Carter not so much."

Vanessa laughed, "Hey remember we're being good friends, and she seems to really like Carter and you have to admit from what you told me about the whole Chuck thing he does treat her better."

Nate sighed, "Yeah, but Chuck, well Chuck before Bart died, I could always trust, well except when he saw Blair behind my back, but thats because I think he put her above me which makes me think he belongs with Blair, but I guess it doesn't matter what I think does it."

Vanessa laughed clamping a hand over his mouth, "You know Nate you should be glad your pretty because you tend to ramble a lot sweetheart."

Nate smirked, "Oh really well how about I stop and do this." He then began tickling her all over as she squirmed around in his arms and he laughed.

–

"I hope they don't give our reservations away to someone else," Aaron said looking at a not too happy Serena, she had been in a bad mood lately.

Serena rolled her eyes snapping at him, "Well if they do then I'm sure we can afford a room together."

Aaron shrugged, "We wouldn't have to if you didn't have to say goodbye to every single girl in your sorority, making us miss the first and original flight we were supposed to take."

Serena rolled her eyes, "They're called friends you should try it sometime."

Aaron sighed, "We're fighting again."

Serena didn't answer going through her small bag she had with her in the limo. She ran her fingers over a scrap book. She didn't know why she brought and doubted she'd even take it out, but leaving it somewhere without her didn't seem right. It was old and treasured with her, Blair, Nate, Chuck, and even Dan in it through out high school and some pictures from before. What had happened to all of them?

"Earth to Serena?"

Serena closed her bag snapping her head up, "What?"

Aaron sighed, "Look I don't want to fight this trip its supposed to be relaxation so lets just forget about being late or whatever."

Serena smiled, "Fine, but you better be glad your good looking or it wouldn't be so easy to forgive you."

She then scooted closer smiling, "So did you talk to your dad after the flight?"

Aaron nodded, "Yeah he called, he was acting a little weird, but then again it is my dad we're talking about."

Serena bit her lip, "Did he mention Eleanor or... you know."

Aaron raised his eyebrows, "If you mean Blair then yes he mentioned both of them. He said Eleanor was apparently so happy for Blair who's dating someone named Carson Baizen or something like that?"

Serena jumped back, "Wait Carson or Carter?"

Aaron nodded, "Oh Carter that was it, wait why?"

Serena shrugged playing it off, "Oh nothing just someone we knew back in high school but he graduated before us. Not important really let's not think about it okay lets think about us." Her and Aaron however were the last things running through her mind. How could Blair be dating Carter Chuck hated Carter. Then again I guess it didn't matter who Chuck disliked anymore. Serena should be angry with Chuck it was all his fault Blair and her weren't friends anymore, yes she hated Chuck Bass actually.

–

"What do you mean there's a mix up with our room?" Dan asked annoyed at the man at the front desk. He usually didn't make it a point to be rude, but he was tired after watching Aaron and Jenny flirt and be all happy with themselves the whole freaking way here.

The man typed something on his computer and then looked up, "Look I'm sorry sir, but your original room isn't ready however I will do this we will put you and your two guests in our large beach bungalow."

Jenny quirked an eyebrow playing dumb, "Doesn't that thing have like 10 bedrooms?"

The front desk man nodded, "Yes precisely now Mr. Vanderwoodsen here are your keys," he handed them past Dan to Eric. Dan rolled his eyes, but really didn't care if it was a shack at this point he just needed some privacy from the two lovebirds.

Jenny smiled, "This is going to be so much fun."

Eric laughed, "Oh I bet." Dan shot them a weird look as they seemed to share an inside joke in their minds. The man told them they had to take an elevator to the fifth floor and then use the catwalk over the pond to the other building and enter the private and adult area of the resort only. There they would find the bungalow in an even more secluded area. They walked into the elevator, but just as they were about to get in it closed in their faces. Jenny and Eric laughed while Dan rolled his eyes.

He began to tap his foot as he watched the elevator light up at every single floor it went to he sighed under his breath, "Stupid kids." Jenny and Eric didn't seem to notice him as they were in a very "serious" conversation about something.

Finally about five minutes later the elevator dinged and the doors opened to an empty elevator. Dan was about to step in when Jenny grabbed his arm hissing at him, "Let the older couple in first Dan."

Dan looked behind him to see a smiling older woman and man slowly step in a few grand kids trailing behind them. Finally Eric and Jenny stepped in Dan following them and turning around to face the open doorway. He heard the old man speak to Eric behind him, "What floor young man?"

"Five please," Eric said politely and what seemed like a minute later the doors began to slowly close.

"Wait!" someone appeared in the closing doorway making Dan and the person both freeze.

"Chuck?" Dan said as the doors closed in Chuck's face.

–

The elevator doors closed and Chuck almost fell back, "Humphrey?"

Okay first his room gets messed up and they say their sending him to some oversized bungalow and now he saw Humphrey? What was going on? Did Humphrey somehow become a rich man or something?

Chuck shook his head, okay maybe he was just seeing things. And if not why would it matter he never had really associated with Dan anyways. Well with the exception of sharing his darkest secret about his father and mother, but hey nothing a few glasses of scotch couldn't fix right?

The empty elevator dinged open, but he decided he was going to hit the bar first and he left in the other direction. List of things to do: Get drunk, forget this Humphrey mess, crash at complementary bungalow, and womanize the next morning.

–

Blair looked around the large bungalow as Carter excused himself to the bathroom. Well maybe this big place would be okay for a romantic getaway, sure it wasn't cozy, but they could change that. She sat down on the couch. She would have put her stuff away, but the bell boy had yet to deliver it. She closed her eyes letting out an extreme sigh. Then she head a click of a key in the doorway and it opening down the hall. She sat up, "Do they give the bell boy keys?"

She got up walkign towards the hallway when Carter came out of it, "Hey where you going?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled, "I think the bell boys here wanna come with me?" He smiled nodding and following her down the hall both of them stopping when three familiar bodies stepped inside.

"Eric? Jenny? Dan? What are you doing here?" Blair said louder than she intended as the door slammed by itself and everyone stood staring at each other.

Jenny frowned confused, but almost fake confused Blair thought before Jenny responed, "um we won a complementary get away stay, but they messed up our rooms or something so they sent us here."

Eric nodded giving the same expression, "Yeah, but the better question is what are you guys doing here?" he motioned towards Blair and Carter.

Carter shrugged, "Same thing basically I guess it was just another mix up with the rooms or something."

Dan sighed, "Probably well looks like this place is big enough we'll take one end of the hallway and you guys can have the other."

Carter looked hesitant so Blair spoke up thinking it might be better to have a friend here, "Of course after all this place is huge and I'd rather be in a nice place with friends then ending up in some crappy low rate room, right Carter?" she turned towards Carter smiling and rubbing his arm.

He smiled, "Of course baby anything you want." Blair smiled triumphately while Jenny and Eric wasted no time walking past them and jumping on the couch turning on the television. They then began fighting between VH1 and MTV. Dan rolled his eyes sitting down on the chair at one of the tables pulling out his lap top he carried and tried to find a signal.

Carter smiled at Blair, "So what do you want to do now?" he motioned towards the hall with the bedrooms and Blair laughed rolling her eyes, "Not just yet lets go explore all the rooms first."

He laughed, "Fine come on."

–

Aaron was arguing with the person at the front desk who was telling them their room was not ready and Serena tried to block both voices out turning around. She never expected to turn around smack into none other than Nate Archibald.

She jumped back, "Nate oh my god what are you doing here?"

Nate looked up, "Oh um Serena wow you're the last person I expected to see here," he then brought her in a friendly hug laughing.

She smiled noticing Vanessa, "oh my god Vanessa your here with him i'm so glad," she then pulled Vanessa into an awkward hug.

She was about to launch conversation when Aaron spoke from behind her, "Come on Serena we've been relocated on the room sitatuion."

Serena tugged at Aaron, "Aaron look its Vanessa and Nate."

Aaron smiled quickly, "Nice to see you again, Serena can we catch up later the bell boy needs us to get to the room before he does so he can bring in our stuff."

Nate cut in, "Oh of course we have to check in anyways so how about we meet up later, Serena you still have my cell right?"

Serena smiled, "Of course, but it was so nice to see you again, and you too Vanessa."

Vanessa nodded waving awkwardly as Aaron and Serena walked off into the elevator. In the elevator Serena turned to Aaron sharply, "How could you be so rude to my friends I haven't seen them in forever."

Aaron sighed, "I wasn't being rude Serena, but we'll meet up with them later."

Serena muttered under her breath moving faster ahead when they stepped of the elevator, "I will you however might not be coming."

"What was that?" Aaron said beside her again causing her to roll her eyes and mutter a smiple, "Oh nothing."

They ended up getting lost on the way to the bungalow, but when they finally got their they were even more surprised to see Vanessa and Nate standing at the same door as well.

Serena looked on them confused, "Your room too?"

Vanessa nodded, "Room mix up maybe?"

Serena laughed, "I don't even know anymore." Aaron rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath Nate must have heard because he shot him a rather big glare.

Nate sighed, "Look this place is supposed to be pretty big right, lets just all stay here I mean there's only four of us right?"

Serena smiled, "Right lets go." She then opened the door all of them entering the bungalow.

"MTV is so much better than VH1 Jenny," Eric said loud enough for the four who entered to hear.

Serena almost ran down the hallway, "Eric?" she stopped abrubtley when she saw not only Eric and Jenny, but none other than Dan Humphrey sittng at the table across the room for her. Nate, Vanessa, and Eric pretty much had the same reaction and everyone began talking at once.

Everyone however went dead silent when the door revealed the last of the guests Chuck Bass who froze when everyone from his past looked him strait in the eye. The room was silent, everyone was still.

"CARTER STOP IT!" screeched a giggling Blair as she ran into the room stopping abrubtely when she came face to face with none other than the devil himself, Chuck Bass.

**A/N: **Cliff hanger much? Tell me what you guys think oh and I need a bet reader any takers?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**We Used to Be Friends**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplyShelbySJL

Disclaimer: Ed Westwick has sadly not come to me and asked my hand in marriage, no word from Chace or Penn either. So yes I do not own Gossip Girl if I did I would be writing scripts for episodes instead of fanfiction. So lets hope one day one of them will come to their senses, Ed in particular, but for now I will write here for you lovely fanfiction readers!

A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing once again! Seriously i'm so glad to hear people are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it, if that makes any sense. Anyways please review if you want more, and enjoy!

–

For what seemed like hours Blair Waldorf couldn't move, speak, or even breathe. Chuck Bass was standing in front of her for the first time in three years.

"Blair whats going on?" she heard Carter call as he entered the room. Oh no Chuck Carter, Carter Chuck, wait what? She suddenly felt very, very dizzy. She heard Nate and even Dan say something, but all she could do was stare at Chuck. She watched as his mouth opened, but suddenly she felt everything go black and she fainted right there in the middle of everyone.

It was still dark, but she felt a lot of people breathing on her, off in the distance it seemed like she heard a voice, "Baby are you okay?" that must be Carter she thought.

"Baby?" came a sarcastic and negative sounding voice, definetly Chuck.

"You guys give her space," came a collected and cool sounding voice, probably Nate.

"Should we call an ambulance or something?" came a more nieve and worried voice from most likely Jenny.

That was it she knew she had to be dead as she opened her eyes to see Serena and Chuck both in the same room as her. She heard sighs of relief, but everyone was silent. Then she saw Dan, "Finally Waldorf way to scare the shit out of us."

Blair sat up in a panic, "Oh my god i'm in hell aren't I?" They all stared at her strangely , but she continued looking upward, "Oh come on sure I was a bitch and ruined a few lives, but really hell it's not for people like me I mean Chuck and Serena maybe they sleep around a lot and did drugs, but me?"

She was pretty much going on a full on panic attack when she felt someone slap her across the face. She looked over to see Jenny Humphrey standing over her. Blair fronwed slapping her back.

Nate laughed, "Okay I think she's alright."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Yeah no matter that my cheeks burning like hell or anything if Blairs alright everythings perfect."

Blair jumped up backing away from everyone, "I am not alright okay, not with you, you, and especially you being here," she said pointing a hand at Aaron, Serena, and then Chuck. Chuck wasn't making eye contact with her anymore though instead she saw him staring down Carter, typical.

Carter didn't seem to notice and instead moved forward grabbing both her arms smoothing over them, "Obviously something's going on, but I promise I can fix it okay?"

Chuck scoffed and everyone turned to shoot him angry looks. He rolled his eyes, "Well as much as i've enjoyed this little reunion with everyone i'm getting the hell out of here."

"I'm afraid Mr. Bass that neither you or anyone else will be leaving until their staying time is up," said a woman appearing in the hallway doorway.

"Chuck turned to her sharply, "Who the hell are you?"

Blair walked forward, "Yeah who are you oh and if your the one responsible for this I swear to god lady i'll..." Dan clamped a hand over her mouth causing everyone to hear mumbles of profanity and things they never expected from her mouth.

When Blair's muffled rant was over Dan removed his hand and the interesting woman smiled, "Please if everyone will take a seat around the television in the living room I will explain."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "And if we don't."

The lady turned towards him smiling as her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Then Mr. Ros you may spend your time here still wondering what is going on for as i've said leaving is not an option."

"Damnit!" Chuck suddenly bursed out causing everyone to look at him. He looked up, "How many of you signed a contract?"

Everyone began having aggrivated reactions realizing what they had gotten themselves into, well with the exception of Jenny and Eric who tried faking reactions hoping no one would notice.

The lady smiled, "Thank you Mr. Bass now please everyone have a seat." Everyone sighed giving in. Eric and Jenny ran for the couch again plopping down next to each other. Blair sat besides Jenny and Carter snatched the seat beside her when before Chuck could. Then Vanessa and Nate sat on the ground by the couch next to Dan and Serena and Aaron sat away on the loveseat. Chuck however took the lonley boat again sitting on a spare chair across from Serena and Aaron.

The lady walked in front of the television smiling, "Thank you now that, that is taken care of allow me to begin. My name is Charlotte and I work for none other than MTV, I specialize in their reality show department and recently have been placed as head of our newest show We Used to Be Friends.

Blair squinted her eyes, "I don't like the sound of this."

Charlotte merely smiled, "That was assumed Ms. Waldorf however we are hoping as well as your future audience your ending feelings will in fact change. You see the show is where we throw a group of friends, ex-lovers, and new lovers together in a secluded part of a very romantic resort. There we will give them amounts of tests, games, and other expierences while their here seeing how it plays out with all the ruptures in the group. By the end of this expierence we are hoping everyone here will patch things up."

When she paused Dan took the chance to ask a question, "Okay I get all that however I mean how did you find out all this information on us are you like a stalker or something?"

Jenny and Eric sunk down in their seat a little as Charlotte smiled towards them, causing them to come to attention. Charlotte cleared her throat, "Let's just say we had some inside sources that wanted our help."

Blair turned towards Eric glaring, "Your dead Vanderwoodsen." Jenny almost got away before Dan caught her eye and if looks could kill Dan Humphrey would have murdered his younger sister right then and there.

Charlotte merely laughed at the displays calling everyone to attention again, "Now if you would all look up here I have a few more things to explain." Everyone watched as she turned the television on pictures of the bungalow they were currently in coming on.

"As you see each room has a camera located it as well as the private outside areas, the only rooms where no cameras are the bathrooms obviously, any questions?"

Carter cleared his throat, "Uh yeah if there's camera's in the bedrooms what happens if some of the guests are going to you know..."

Blair kicked Carter and Chuck felt his hands ball into fists. Charlotte once again only laughed, "Well Mr. Baizen our cameras have a new detection where if any signal of sexual activity begins the camera will then shut off and will only turn on again until the room is empty. As for changing I suggest the bathrooms."

Serena sighed, "Great."

Charlotte ignored her continuing, "How about I go into more details about your lovely little bungalow. As you know there are ten bedrooms all down the same long hallway. Each room is very spacious and themed to some of the guests. One room is decorated Serena and Blair style. The room is a mash up of their favorite colors and many pictures of them from their youth up until the highschool years of their friendship are located in the room as you can see here," the room flashed up on the screen everything Charlotte said being true. Serena looked over at Blair to see Blair looking at her as well until she saw Serena and turned away.

Charlotte moved on, "The next room is decorated Chuck and Nate frienship style the same guidelines as the Serena and Blair room as you see here," the picture on the screen changed to a room where many pictures of Chuck and Nate were spread everywhere as well as a few favorite items of the two. Chuck found his eyes looking over at Nate who was staring intently at the screen a mixture of anger, sadness, and another emotion he couldn't capture on his face. Nate then turned towards Chuck making Chuck turn away and roll his eyes towards the screen.

Charlotte watched the exchange and then continued, "The next room will me themed Dan and Serena style. It will display like the other rooms with look backs on their friendship and relationship." Serena sunk down in her seat feeling Aaron glaring at her and then Dan. Dan just stared at the screen refusing to look at anyone as a picture of the room displayed iteself on the screen.

Charlotte smiled, "This next room I personally helped set up since it became a favorite of the shows like the others it is themed with a relationship." She clicked a remote and the room came into view. The room was rather spacious with a king size bed in the corner of the room, which was black. It seemd to have neon lights on the ceiling. On the dresser there lied a silk slip and a headband. Blair was pretty sure she stopped breathing at that moment. Then in the corner was a small stage where pictures of a certain brunette strip teasing were posted.

Charlotte smiled, "As you can see this room is themed what we at MTV perfer to call Chair style, Chuck and Blair." The room was silent. Blair kept her eyes on the television pretending nothing else was in the room even though she could feel Carter tensing beside her. She could as feel Chuck's eyes burning into her, but she refused to look waiting for the screen to change.

Charlotte smiled, "The other rooms consist of a Eric and Jenny room, Vanessa and Nate room, Jenny and Vanessa room, Dan and Blair room, Carter and Blair room, and lastly a Aaron and Serena room." The pictures of the rooms displayed in order as Charlotte called them. Everyone of course was shocked at the Dan and Blair room wondering how that one got thrown in there, but luckily no questions surfaced.

Charlotte then went on explaining the kitchen, family room, home entertainment room, bar, outside pool area, private hot tub area on the roof, private bar in the pool and roof area, and some other rooms. When she was done she smiled, "There is however another twist." Everyone looked at her fear and curiousity displayed in each of them. Charlotte smile, "We will be deciding each nights sleeping arrangements."

Aaron sighed, "This can't be good." Blair rolled her eyes, "Wow he actually said something smart." Blair never really warmed up to her step-brother, plus he was dating Serena which made him not exactly in her good radar.

Charlotte smiled, "Oh it will be interesting, but you won't find out till later tonight. An alarm will go off and the television will display the room stayings based on the interaction between you all, no I will take my leave the first activity if you will is beginning." She then left without another word everyone looked around at each other until there was a knock at the door. Dan got up, "I'll go get it."

Dan came back in a matter of seconds an envelope in his hands. Blair jumped up from the couch walking over to him, "What's it say Humphrey?"

Chuck stared at her intently what was up with the last name policy? That was there thing, well it used to be anyways and didn't she call him cabbage patch or Brooklyn, why was she being so nice? And the Dan and Blair room that meant that had some kind of relationship, even if it was just a friendship it bothered him.

Dan opened the letter handing it to Blair who scanned over it and then read aloud, "Tonight is a time of catching up, everyone will need to put on their swim suits and enter the outside pool area. During this time we will call two people up to the hot tub, on the privacy of the roof. Alchohol will be provided as well as music and lights since it is dark out there. Have fun," Blair finished smiling up sarcastically. She then rolled her eyes dropping the letter and going to the nearest room to grab a baithing suit. Carter got up following her into it. Chuck glared from his spot as the door closed behind them. Everyone else slowly got up going off into seperate rooms with to get baithing suits. Chuck finally got up to go get his own finding the Chuck and Blair room to bet the only one left.

As he got dressed he tried not to look around and let the wonderful night at Victrola fill his mind again. Of course though it slipped and he saw a picture of him and Blair in high school, before his fathers death. They looked happy she was laughing and he was kissing her neck. He stared at if for a few minutes and then he decided he didn't care if Blair was in a relationship with Carter or anyone else for that matter. Blair was his they belonged together, and he'd be damned if he let anyone stand in his way. The hard part would be of course his jealousy problem he knew. With that he opened the door and walked out to the pool area. Dan was at the bar ordering a drink. Jenny and Eric were dancing a little to the music, mostly kissing and rubbing up against each other. Serena and Aaron were sitting in lawn chairs next to each other. Nate and Vanessa were laughing over by some candles, she was sitting in his lap. Last he looked over and saw Blair gazing in the pool, her feet sticking in. She looked amazing with the light of the pool hitting her face and body in all the right places, almost making her look as if she was glowing. He thought about going over there and sitting down, maybe she'd talk to him, but of course this fantasy hit reality when Carter came up behind her kissing her neck. Chucks hands balled into fist and he scoffed going off to the bar walking up beside Dan.

He looked at the bartender, "Scotch on the rocks please." The bartender nodded turning around.

"Sure thats a good idea we all know how mean you can be when you drink," came a voice next to Chuck. Chuck turned to see Humphrey staring at him in the eye, scratch that he was glaring.

Chuck scoffed, "I don't see how you would know the difference I don't like you even if i'm not drinking."

Dan shrugged, "Maybe I wasn't talking about me." Chuck then saw Dan glance over at Blair, but quickly realized he made a mistake and turned back towards Chuck.

Chuck glared speaking under his breath, "What the hells going on with you and Blair Humphrey?"

Dan rolled his eyes laughing, "If you want somebody to be jealous of Chuck then i'm not your man, Carter is."

Chuck took his drink taking a large swig before looking back at Dan, "You're right Humphrey your not even worth my time." He then began walking away until Dan called out just loud enough for Chuck to hear, "And your not worth Blairs."

Chuck just kept walking finding a spot all to himself. That was when the music stopped and an announcemnt came over the speakers, "I do hope everyone is having a good time." It was Charlotte and once everyone was paying attention the sound filled the outside are again, "We would like for Ms. Waldorf to leave the pool area and go upstairs now."

Chuck watched as Blair sighed getting up and going up the stairs. Once she was gone the speaker came on again, "Mr. Bass its your turn as well."

Chuck smirked standing up and setting down his drink. He then began walking towards the stairs as the music came back on. He was about to walk up them when he felt someone grab his shoulder from behind. He spun around to see Carter glaring at him.

"Try anything Bass and your dead, understand?" Carter threatended tightening his grip on Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck pushed his hand off scoffing, "Your threats hold no weight with me Carter," Chuck then smirked, "Now go and wait your turn like a good little boy." Chuck then spun back around going up the steps before Carter could protest. When he got up there he saw Blair sitting in the hot tub her eyes closed. He walked over quietly enough so she couldn't here him. And then he got in across from her, the water splashed and she opened her eyes, "Oh great just who I wanted to see," she spat at him sarcastically.

Chuck smirked, "Oh please you knew it would be me Waldorf, we're the favorite of the show, remember?"

Blair sat up glaring and pointing a finger, "We're not anything Chuck do you understand that. We're not friends and we're most certainly not in a relationship. All we are is a few people who were stupid in high school, got it?"

Chuck moved closer, "No I don't got it Blair because thats a lie. We were friends in high school and we did date."

Blair laugehd bitterly, "Oh you mean that one week after your fathers wedding before you left me at the airport, yeah chuck its called a fling not exactly a relationship. Other than that you were just random sex and I guy who couldn't keep prmoises."

It was Chucks turn to laugh bitterly, "Oh I was random sex, was I? Well then Blair you must certainly enjoy it and as I recall you made a pretty good spheech confessing that you loved me and that you'd stand by me through anything, guess we both broke our promises."

Blair stood up in the water getting in his face, "Oh I broke my promise!? Well i'm sorry if I got fed up with letting you lean on me and cry and then go and sleep with other women!"

Chuck stood up raising his voice as well, "I was trying to push you away I thought I wasn't good enough for you, I was trying to help you!"

Blair felt like she was going to cry so instead she pushed him down screaming louder, "Oh so thats what that was oh you were helping me by breaking my heart more and more each day! Well that makes all the difference! Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you with that random slut in your limo! After you told me it was something you kept sacred between us, but it didn't stop you then did it!?"

Chuck opened his mouth, but Blair hit him in the chest continuing as she started to cry, "You know what Chuck, none of that matters anymore because I was wrong there is no way I was or will ever be in love with you because all you do to the people you love is hurt them until they hate you." She then paused her face going emotionless, "Except for me I don't even hate you Chuck, you mean nothing to me anymore and as far as i'm concerned as soon as this is over i'll never have to see you again."

Chuck stared up at her as tears streamed down her face and he cursed himself silently. He then stood up getting closer to her his eyes locked onto hers. He knew she was expecting him to say something awful to her and he wanted to just like he always did, but he couldn't.

He opened his mouth speaking softly, "Ever since that night you and Nate found me i've hated myself Blair. I've burried myself in work and drinking for so long I became numb of everything around me. I aloud no thoughts from my past to enter, but a certain one always got through do you know what that is?"

Blair looked at him not responding, she wanted to run away, but she couldn't. He looked away for a moment and then back at her, "It was you, not a day has gone by for three years when I haven't thought of you. And not a day has gone by when I didn't wish I could go back and do everything different and be what you wanted me to be and not hurt you like I did. I can't even think why I did it except that I know that one day i'll become my father and I didn't want that for you, you deserve better. You deserve your prince charming, but god Blair why Carter? What the hell can he possibly give you?" he said his voice turning sour at the sound of Carters name.

Blair looked into his eyes, "He gives me love Chuck, for the first time in my life he didn't put someone else before me."

Chuck brought a hand to her cheek, "But I could give you that."

Blair shook her head, "No I don't think you can. I think it would be best if you just gave up Chuck and moved on, your too late."

Chuck turned her back towards him getting a little angry, "No, you should know by now Blair its not over. I will fight until my last dying breath for you because you belong with me and not Carter, fuck Carter okay."

Blair got a little angry, "No not fuck Carter Chuck there is nothing wrong with Carter okay I don't understand why you hate him so much anyways!"

Chuck raised his voice, "Why I hate him? Of course I hate him Blair i've always hated him, but now I hate him more than ever!"

Blair threw her hands in the air, "Why you have no reason!'"

Chuck grabbed her, "Of course I have a reason he has you Blair! My Blair not his and not anyone elses! How could I not hate him! He has the one thing I thought would always be mine, he has you!"

Blair stared at Chuck as he breathed heavily. For a moment he thought she was caving to him, but then she shook her head, "I don't belong to anyone Chuck."

Chuck smirked, throwing her off guard, "Well then I guess it won't matter if I do this then." He then grabbed her arms pulling her towards him and attacking her face with a kiss. Blair struggled at first, but she gave in pulling at his hair, she knew she shouldn't do this, but she had missed being kissed like this so much. Chuck was the only one who kissed her with this much passion and roughness everyone else kissed her delicately, but Chuck was selfish kissing her hard. It took her mintues until a face came from the back of her mind, Carter. She pulled away slapping him, "Stop it Chuck."

He stared at her not even effected by the slap, no matter how hard it stung. She then pointed a finger at him, "You want to prove you've changed then stop trying to pull stunts like that and be my friend, if I let you. But say anything about this to anyone, and that includes Carter and i'll not only deny it, but I will leave here with Carter and never look back, understood?"

Chuck was fuming, she couldn't order him around. He bit his bottom lip as a picture of Carter and Blair driving away from him formed in his mind. He then glared, "Fine."

She nodded, "Good, goodnight Chuck." She then turned around to leave when Chuck grabbed her hand. She spun around snapping at him, "What?!"

Chuck sighed looking at her, not wanting to let her go, "I'm really sorry okay."

Her face softened a little and she laughed with sadness, "Now come on Chuck Bass sorry? Doesn't sound like the old Chuck I know."

Chuck smiled a little, "Maybe i'm trying something new."

Blair smiled rolling her eyes, "Or pretending." With that she turned around and got out walking downstairs. She looked around seeing only Carter. She walked up to him, "Where is everyone?"

He walked up to her, "The alarm went off I guess our bedroom assignments are ready."

Blair smiled, "Maybe we got put together." Carter rolled his eyes, "Doubt it, so what did you and Chuck do?"

Blair kept a straight face, "We just talked, thats what this whole things supposed to be about, patching up friendships."

Carter shrugged, "Maybe somethings shouldn't be patched up."

"And maybe thats not for some people to decide," Blair looked up to see Chuck standing there glaring at Carter. Carter rolled his eyes and then put his arm around Blair, "Come on Blair lets go inside." He then led her inside, but Blair could feel Chuck right behind them, his eyes burning into their back.

When they came inside they saw Vanessa sitting in a corner refusing to talk to Nate. They also saw Eric and Jenny fighting. Blair walked up to Jenny and Eric, "What's going on?"

Eric turned towards her looking very angry, "Oh nothing just Jenny got paired up with Nate is all?!"

Jenny screamed at Eric, "Your not seriously blaming this on me are you?"

Eric shook his head speaking sarcastically, "No Jenny its not your fault you were always running after Nate in high school at all."

Jenny sighed aggrivated, "Exactly in high school not now! I don't even talk to Nate anymore nothing will happen!"

Nate called from the corner, "Yeah thats for sure."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Whatever i'm going to bed." He then stormed out the room and Jenny followed to go to her and Nate's room as well.

Chuck then looked around, "Where's Serena?"

Vanessa got up, "Oh I got paired with her you know while Nate sleeps with Jenny," she said rolling her eyes and walking away from Nate.

Nate chased her out of the room, "Vanessa this isn't my fault!"

Carter looked over at Aaron, "Hey dude who do I have as a roomate?"

Aaron smiled patting him on the back, "Congrats dude we're roomies."

Blair looked up, "Wait then who am I rooming with?" Chuck smirked until Dan stepped forward holding out his hand, "Come on Waldorf."

Blair laughed taking it right after kissing Carter on the cheek and saying goodnight. Then Carter and Aaron left.

Chuck sighed looking at the screen, "Oh great Eric." He then walked off going into his room where Eric was staring at the wall obviously still angry. Chuck laughed, "You have to trust her Eric or it will drive you insane."

Eric glared at him, "Who said you can talk to me we're not family or friends remember."

Chuck sighed remembering what he said to Eric. He then sat down on the bed, "Look i'm sorry about what I said to you back then."

Eric sat up, "Yeah you should be I looked up to you, one of the only people besides Blair who actually thought you were a decent person."

Chuck sighed, "And just like with Blair I showed you my true colors."

Eric stared at him for a minute before patting him on the back, "Or you were just upset."

Chuck shook his head, "No excuse."

Eric stuck out his hand, "Friends?"

Chuck laughed, "Definetly, believe me I can take as many as I can get."

Eric laughed, "Yeah a lot of people seem to hate you don't they."

Chuck groaned falling back on the bed, Don't remind me."

–

Nate came in the room seeing Jenny already up against the wall on the bed. He could see her face was red from crying. He sat down sighing, "Eric won't stay mad."

Jenny spoke her back to him, "Just leave me alone Nate."

Nate sighed rolling his eyes, "Fine."

Jenny rolled her eyes as he turned off the light, "Fine."

–

Serena and Vanessa were lying in bed not talking. Serena could tell Vanessa was upset and sighed, "Nate won't do anything with Jenny he loves you."

Vanessa scoffed, "Really cause i'm pretty sure Blair thought he loved her when he slept with you."

Serena sighed, "That was different Vanessa he's changed and so have I."

Vanessa sighed rolling over in bed, "Whatever this was stupid I should have never came."

Serena sighed, "Tell me about it." They then turend off the light not even bothering to say goodnight. Truth was they were never really friends anyways.

–

Aaron sighed from across the room looking over at Carter, "I can't believe that stupid Dan guy is here, I mean Serena and I have already been fighting lately and now he's here, great."

Carter scoffed, "Yeah try having Chuck Bass trying to get with your girlfriend, I know something had to happen tonight I mean she kissed me goodnight on the cheek, who does that?"

Aaron scoffed, "At least she kissed you goodnight."

–

Dan looked over at Blair, "So what happened with Chuck upstairs."

Blair sighed, "A lot of crying, yelling, appolagizing, confessing, and perhaps something else."

Dan looked over, "Please tell me you didn't do another spur of the moment limo sex?"

Blair smacked him across the chest, "Of course not, but he did do something."

Dan sat up protectively, "What did he do?"

Blair looked over biting her bottom lip, "He kissed me."

Dan frowned, "What did you do push him off? Blair did he force himself on you because I'll kick his ass all you have to do is say the word."

Blair shook her head, "No he's never forced himself on me, Chuck would never do that."

Dan looked over at her, "You mean you kissed him back."

Blair looked over, "Yeah, but I don't know maybe I just did it out of habbit I mean i'm with Carter and i'm happy, right?"

Dan sighed, "Look I hate Chuck after everything you've told me, but if you have to ask me if your happy do you think you are?"

Blair sighed falling back onto her pilow, "I don't know I just know that tonight when he kissed me I didn't want to stop, but then I pictured Carter and I had to and... and I don't know... ugh why is everything so complicated!?"

Dan smiled patting her, "Because if it wasn't we would all be happy including me."

Blair looked over, "Oh my god Dan i'm sorry i've been a horrible friend it must be so hard for you with Serena and Aaron here."

Dan sighed, "Yeah whatever Serena's different I guess Aaron was more important than both of us."

Blair shrugged, "Well Serena deserting us did make one good thing happen."

Dan looked over, "What?"

Blair laughed, "I know have friends from Brooklyn."

Dan laughed, "Yeah I think we officially freaked out Chuck and Serena with having our own room."

Blair smirked, "Good they deserve it now lets go to sleep." She then turned off the light yawning, "Night Humphrey."

He smirked, "Night Waldorf."

–

A/N: Review if you want more!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**We Used to Be Friends**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplyShelbySJL

Disclaimer: Ed Westwick has sadly not come to me and asked my hand in marriage, no word from Chace or Penn either. So yes I do not own Gossip Girl if I did I would be writing scripts for episodes instead of fanfiction. So lets hope one day one of them will come to their senses, Ed in particular, but for now I will write here for you lovely fanfiction readers!

A/N: Once again thank you to all the lovely reviewers! Seriously I would not be posting if I didn't think anyone was reading so please review!

_**IMPORTANT!!!! I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA READER SO PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU HOLD THE SITES CERTIFICATIONS AND WANT TO DO IT! IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH!!!**_

–

Vanessa got up early quietly going into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Jenny sitting at the table picking at an orange. Jenny looked up, "Oh umm hi."

Vanessa rolled her eyes going into the cabinet, "What not sleeping in with Nate this morning."

Jenny stood up, "No Vanessa Nate's no my boyfriend he's yours and I have no feelings for him."

Vanessa turned around, "Really Jenny because I'm pretty sure thats what you said last time before you hooked up with him right after we broke-up."

Jenny sighed, "Ugh things we're different and don't act so innocent you stole my letter from him adressed to me Vanessa, not you!"

Vanessa scoffed, "Oh i'm sorry, but you shouldn't have had a letter adressed to you in the first place. You knew how I felt about him and you knew it broke my heart to see you with him! You were supposed to be my best friend Jenny, but in the end I guess you showed true colors at the winter dance, didn't you?"

Jenny's face fell a little and she looked down, "I'm sorry about that okay I don't know why I did it I was just..."

Vanessa cut her off, "Save it Jenny, we're not friends anymore all I want you to do is stay away from Nate and Me, understood? Good." With that she stormed out of the room going out onto the deck sitting on one of the pool chairs and picking at her orange. Jenny sighed going to the bathroom to take a shower and locking the door.

–

_An older Chuck stood dressed in a black tux and trent coat. He stands in the back corner of the church, unseen by the world around him. He sees Nate and Dan standing up at the alter as the best men. He also sees Serena smiling proud with Jenny and Vanessa next to her. _

_Eleanor and Cyrus are in the front row along with Harold and Roman. They all look pleased and happy. The church is filled with smiling people, he is the only face filled with hatred. Hatred towards the all for their happiness. _

_The music starts and the doors open out comes a beautiful girl with chocolate brown curls dressed in white. She starts down the isle with grace taking her time. She doesn't wear a vail, but shows her beautiful face, smiling her doe eyes shimmering. The music stops she is at the front beside a man Chuck cannot make out. _

_The priest performs the ceramony perfectly and the vows are said. For a moment he thinks right before she says, "I do," she sees him. This doesn't stop her and she smiled filling out the ceramony. The man leans down and kisses her capturing her angelic face with his hands as he does so. _

_Chuck watches as the couple turns in full view of everyone, smiles on both of their faces. It is Blair, this he knew, but the man beside her is not Chuck. The man that walks hand and hand with Blair on their way to the limo is not Chuck. They leave, but Chuck remains in the corner. The church clears out leaving the last to leave Dan and Nate. Chuck watches as he goes unnoticed and they began to leave, laughing._

_Dan smiles laughing as he pats Nate on the back, "Pity Chuck wasn't here, eh Nate?" There is no pity in his voice, only happiness._

_Nate smiles leaving Chuck with his last words as he walks out, "People like Chuck wouldn't understand things like marriage Dan because he can't understand love."_

_With that they are gone. Everyone is gone. No one cares what becomes of Chuck Bass and no one aknoqledges his prescense. He is alone. Chuck steps out of the church all alone, everyone already gone. He looks at the road and sees his reflection in a puddle, but it isn't Chuck. It's a man far more cold and filled with so much for sadness, it's his father. _

"NO!" Chuck screamed jumping up in bed almost falling out. He jumps up running to the dressers mirror examining his reflection. He's still Chuck, "It was just a dream," he sighs almost falling backwards.

He sees Eric behind him now sitting up in bed, "You okay Chuck?"

Chuck turns around shaking his head, "I don't know."

Eric laughs a little before getting up, "Well okay then... I'm going to go take a shower."

Chuck watches as the door closes and then sighs walking out of his bedroom. He passes the living room and sees Serena, Jenny, and Aaron all eating silently and looking uncomfortable. He decides to pass it up and head to the kitchen. He stops when he hears familiar laughter.

Blairs in the kitchen blasting with laughter as Dan throws some of his water on her. Dan laughs, "What Waldorf afraid you'll melt?"

Blair laughs, "Stop it Dan I mean it!" She grabs the water bottle and begins throwing water on him. He laughs squirming away, "Oh not so funny the other way around is it Humphrey?"

Chuck stands puzzled on the other end of the doorway. He jumps when a voice comes from behind him, "Its called messing around with friens Chuck, but I guess you wouldn't know about anything with the word friens in it now would you?" the voice is bitter, but Chuck isn't surprised when he turns around to see Nate.

Nate rolls his eyes at Chuck and walks past him through the doorway of the kitchen. Chuck hears Dan and Blair say goodmorning, but Nate is silent. Chuck walks in the kitchen earning a few looks from the other three, but no one says anything.

Instead Dan talks to Nate, "Rough night man?"

Nate sighs, "Yep, if anything Vanessa is even more mad this morning. I mean I don't know what to do she just won't trust me."

Blair scoffs with laughter and everyone turns to look at her. She slowly looks up at everyone biting her bottom lip, "Whoops."

Nate sends a slight glare, "No please share with us what is so funny."

Blair sighs rolling her eyes as she suprises Chuck with jumping up to sit on the counter. She then looks at Nate, "Nate you can't just expect trust you have to earn it and I don't blame Vanessa for feeling the ways she does I mean you do have history with Jenny."

Nate sighs, "Oh my god we had what a few kisses?!"

Blair shrugs, "And its kinda your fault their not friends anymore."

Dan smirks catching on, "Clever Waldorf."

Nate looks up dumbfounded, "What?"

Blair laughs, "Okay look in order to get Vanessa to trust you, you need to fix things Archibald. Not only with you and Vanessa, but you need to fix things between Jenny and Vanessa. Take this from a girl who knows from personal expierence when a guy , cough, Nate Archibald, messes with your best friend, cough, Serena things never really heal up unless you want them to. Like with us you didn't want them to so they didn't instead I patched things up with Serena and we went down the road of destruction."

Nate nodded before sighing, "I guess i'll go talk to Vanessa anyone know where she is?"

Dan nodded towards the outside deck and Nate walked out towards it going outside. This left Dan, Blair and Chuck all remaining silent in the room.

Chuck looked up to see Dan glaring at him, "What are you looking at Humphrey?"

Dan sighed smirking, "Nothing believe me." With that he walked out of the room and into a bathroom the shower turning on. Chuck looked over at Blair, but she ignored him picking at her bannana.

"Morning to you to Waldorf," he stated before pouring a cup of coffee.

Blair looked up casually, "Oh morning Chuck." Damnit, why wouldn't she just use his last name, he thought. He was about to say something else when Carter walked into the kitchen ignoring Chuck and walking straight towards Blair. He smiled, "Morning beautiful."

She laughed, "Goodmorning." With that he leaned in kissing her on the lips. Chuck rolled his eyes why dont' they just get a room... wait no don't get a room. Chuck watched as Blair's eye opened looking over at Chuck for a few seconds before laughing and pushing Carter playfully off, "I'm in dire need of a shower."

Carter smirked watching her leave, "You smell fine to me." Carter then towards Chuck throwing him an extra large smirk and raising an eyebrow. It was his challenge face, but what Carter failed to realize was when you battle against Chuck Bass, you will lose.

Chuck smirked at Carter, "So Baizen tell me how did you and Blair come to be? I mean last time I saw you I was pretty sure you were infactuated with Serena."

Carters smile dropped, but quickly reccaptured itself looking back at Chuck, "What can I say Chuck highschool infactuations hold no weight in the real world and how I got Blair is our buisness."

Chuck rolled his eyes losing his cool, "You don't have anything."

Carter smiled with cockiness, "Oh really because I'm pretty sure I wake-up to Blair every morning back at our apartment in the city. Then again though I favor the nights too." With that he laughed walking past Chuck and into the bedroom Blair entered. Chuck grinded his teeth "dropping" his glass, watching it shatter in the sink.

–

Jenny walked into the bedroom, hearing the shower of its bathroom shut off. She looked the bedroom door waiting a few minutes as Eric moved around inside. When the door opened Eric looked at her before walking past her to his suit case grabbing some clothes.

Jenny stood up walking over to him, "You're not honestly still mad are you?"

Eric looked up, "Can I just please get ready in peace Jenny i'm no in the mood to fight right now."

Jenny took his clothes from him, "Exactly neither am I and we shouldn't be fighting because I did nothing wrong. I can't change the past where I was stupid and ran after Nate. I can't change the room assignments of last night, but you need to trust me okay!"

Eric looked at her, "Fine i'll trust you if you tell me you have absolutely no feelings left for Nate what so ever."

Jenny smiled, "The only feelings I have are for you Eric."

Eric kept a serious face, "Promise."

Jenny nodded, "I promise. Now can we please stop fighting?"

Eric laughed a little, "yeah it was pretty annoying."

Jenny nodded, "Took the words from my mouth now I have a problem I need you help with."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "What exactly would that be?"

Jenny sighed, "Vanessa still hates me and like you did she thinks i'm still after Nate which is stupid, but anyways I still feel bad to what I did to her back then and I just want to patch things up you know."

Eric smiled, "That's what the shows for Jenny, trust me i'm sure their going to make you do something with Vanessa just like they probably will with Nate and Chuck and Blair and Serena."

Jenny bit her lip, "Wow me and Vanessa might be the civil one's in the future throw downs then."

Eric nodded, "Exactly." Jenny laughed, "You realize we're dead soo enough right." Eric smiled, "As long as we go out together and with a bang, i'm happy."

–

Everyone had been called into the family room for the next activity. Nate and Vanessa were sitting together, but like Blair predicted Vanessa was still giving him somewhat of a could shoulder. Chuck was invited to sit with Eric and Jenny, which he took not having many other options. Blair sat across from Chuck with Carter by her side his arm around her waist and next to him was Dan. Dan was sitting uncomfortably next to Serena since Aaron refused to sit there. They were all in a circle a box in the middle of them.

"What do you think is in it?" Jenny spoke up staring at it.

Blair shrugged, "Only one way to find out." She then grabbed it trying to get the tape off of it and open it, but it didn't go so smoothly when she ended up stabbing herself with a loose staple, "Ow!"

Nate laughed taking the box from her, "Here I'll open it." She gave it to him sending him a playful glare. He opened it and set its contents in the middle of the cirlce. There was a page of directions, a deck of cards, and a smaller box. Nate read the directions aloud, "Today is a time to go down memory lane and in the form of a game. Here you have a deck of cards which you will pass around taking turns reading each card and supplying it with an answer. You cannot move onto the next card until everyone who needs to has answered the questions. Some questions will apply to everyone and others only to a few or one person. Have fun." He smiled sarcastically up at the last part before grabbing a card, "Guess i'll go first."

He sighed reading the card, "Name a best moment between you and your best friend, or ex-best friend in grade school. It must be someone in the room and only you have to answer this question."

Nate looked up his eyes landing on Chuck he sighed rolling his eyes, "Let's see the best moment between me and Mr. Asshole over there. Umm well..." his lips curved into somewhat of a smile recalling the memory he then laughed a little, "I guess it would have to be when Chuck and I stole Serena and Blair's note box and read all their secrets."

Chuck laughed out loud, "Dude that was so freaking funny."

Nate laughed, "Do you remember the one about Blair and Serena talking about Blairs dream about Mr. Floyd."

Chuck laughed finishing for him, "Dude you mean that creeper of a teacher yes that was so funny."

Nate put on a fake girly voice, "oh my god Serena Mr. Floyd is so hott and I had this dream where we got married and had little.." Blair cut him off slapping him in the head.

"I cannot belive you read those, they were private we talked about things like..." she trailed off forgetting about her fight with Serena as they exchanged a look.

Serena reached over smacking Chuck in the head him and Nate both now rubbing their heads, but kept laughing. Nate and Chuck then looked up at each other and realized the reality and slowly stopped laughing. Nate rolled his eyes, "Anyways that was forever ago its not like it matters anyways here Vanessa its your turn." He said handing Vanessa the deck of cards.

Vaness sighed reading the card aloud, "Name a time you and one of your girl best friends escaped some sort of trouble."

Vanessa looked up at Jenny for a moment before rolling her eyes with a sigh, "I guess when Jenny and I snuck back in after sneaking out to go to my sisters concert at one in the morning."

Dan smirked raising his hand, "I knew I heard something that night."

Jenny laughed a little, "Better you then dad if he would have caught me I would have been so dead."

Vanessa laughed a little, "You would have been dead he would have killed me for taking you there without his permission."

Jenny smiled, "That was fun, it scared the shit out of me at the time, but it was fun."

Vanessa nodded before snapping back to reality, "Was being the key word. Those days are long gone anyways your up next Chuck." she said handing him the deck.

He flipped the card and read it, "This one is for the non-judging breakfast club," he looked up at Nate, Serena, and Blair before continuing, "Name a time in middle school you all came together to help one of the members through a serious problem."

Serena, Nate, and Chuck all looked over at Blair. Blair put her face in her hands sighing, "Just get it over with."

Serena sighed, "It had to be when Chuck told me and Nate about what he saw Blair doing in the bathroom."

Blair looked up at Chuck, "I thought Serena was the one who found out that I made myself throw up."

Chuck shrugged not liking to remember when Blair had a problem with being bulimic, "I let Serena pretend she saw you because I knew it'd make the problem get fixed faster."

Nate sighed, "We were their for each other a lot back then."

Blair sighed, "Guess we grew out of it."

The room was silent, the others didn't know what to think because like always the famous four found a way to group together even when they weren't together. Finally Chuck handed Eric the deck of cards and Eric took them wanting a change in mood so he read quickly. He then laughed reading it out loud, "Name a crush you had on your older siblings friends, this can apply to Jenny or Eric."

Serena smiled over at Eric laughing, "This ought a be good."

Chuck looked at Eric, "This was before you found out you liked men too right?"

Eric laughed, "Don't worry Chuck your not my type."

Nate sat up, "Whoa Eric hold on there."

Eric laughed, "Not you either Nate." Eric then smiled over at Blair, "It was Blair, it lasted a whole two days. It was over when she broke my heart showing me even with Nate at Day when we played house Chuck got to be her husbaund and i got to be the dog."

Serena burst out laughing along with Blair, Chuck, and Nate. Blair smiled, "I'm sorry little E, but you were just so small and puppy like."

Eric laughed, "Aw gee thanks Blair."

Nate laughed, "Blair you and Serena used to make us play house all the time."

Blair stuck out her tongue at him, "Yeah and you played it wrong Nate you always wanted to fight and husbaunds aren't supposed to fight they are supposed to..."

Chuck and Nate spoke in unions, "be lawyers and help take care of the children."

Blair stuck her tongue out at both of them and Serena laughed, "We had so much fun back then."

Chuck laughed, "Yeah we did."

After a while it got awkward and the silence came back when reality hit once again. Eric then handed the deck to Jenny who read her card out loud, "Name a time your best friend or ex best friend bailed out out of a stick situation."

Jenny looked up at Vanessa, "Well thats easy it was the time Vanessa rescued me from a very gone wrong first date."

Vanessa laughed little, "Oh my god that guy was such a creeper."

Jenny laughed, "I know I show up at his house to watch a movie and..." she turned red laughing, "I can't even say it."

Vanessa laughed, "Don't look at me I removed that image from my brain."

Jenny shrugged, "Yep... anyways your turn Blair," she said passing the deck to Blair.

Blair took out a card laughing, "Name a time you and your girl best friend showed that your sex definetly dominates over the other."

Blair looked up at Serena her face turning red as she stiffled a giggle. Serena laughed, "We might as well tell them it was us."

Blair laughed looking at Chuck and Nate, "Um do you guys remember that time, freshmen year after gym where you guys stayed behind to take a shower and afterwards your clothes went missing and you got caught on gossip girl dashing into Chuck's limo with only towels on?"

Chuck looked up, "Oh your dead Waldorf."

Nate looked at Serena, "You too Serena that was humiliating."

Serena stuck out her tongue at him laughing, "You guys so deserved it blowing us off to try pot."

Blair nodded, "Yeah that was not cool, but i bet the winter air was against your half naked and wet boddies," she then began laughing along with Serena.

Mostly everyone got in a laughter about that one and Eric smiled, "I wish I could have seen that."

Blair smirked, "Oh you can I saved in indefinetly on my phone." Serena laughed holding out her phone, "Me too."

Blair laughed, "No way." Serena smiled, "How could i not it was the best picture ever."

Blair laughed along with Serena until Aaron cleared his throat, "Can we move on?" Serena and Blair both rolled their eyes and Blair gave the deck to Carter.

Carter pulled out a card reading it out loud his head leaning on Blairs shoulder, "Name a time you helped someone or more than one person in the room expierence something for the first time."

Carter shrugged, "It could be either helping Nate and Chuck get into their first club or smoking their first joint."

Chuck rolled his eyes and Nate laughed a little remembering the moment. Blair scrunched her nose, "Ew your the one who gave them the pot smoking habbit?"

Chuck smiled, "That was him, good old upperclassman Carter."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Just pass the cards Carter." Carter sighed passing the deck to Dan who was beside him.

Dan read the card, "This question is easy, but could cause some drama. Whow as your best friend before high school?"

Dan shrugged, "No drama it was Vanessa hands down." Vanessa smiled as he passed the deck to Serena, not looking at her.

Serena sighed reading aloud, "In high school who was the one person who always understood you, make it a guy this time."

Serena looked up biting her lip before sighing, "It was Dan."

The room got quiet as Aaron glared at Dan who kept his head down along with Serena. Blair spoke up to break the silence, "Okay Aaron its your turn."

Serena passed the deck to Aaron who read the card, "Name an awkward moment between you and someone in the room three years ago."

Aaron sighed looking at Blair who sat up, "Oh don't even think about that Rose."

Aaron rolled his eyes, "It wasn't my fault you didn't have to be such a brat about it and besides who doesn't lock their bathroom door."

Serena looked at him annoyed, "What are you two talking about."

Blair sighed, "Your creeper of a boyfriend walked in on me in the shower after him and daddy dearest moved in."

Serena looked at Aaron, "Why were you even in Blairs bathroom?"

Chuck sat up, "Yeah Aaron why?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "I needed a towel and her mom told me she had them in her bathroom and the door wasn't locked so i just walked in, it wasn't my fault."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay thats why when I screamed at you to get out you stood there forever."

Aaron rolled his eyes again, "You caught me off guard."

Blair faked a gag and he sighed getting up since no cards were left and the game was over. Everyone else got up leaving except for Eric and Jenny. Eric smiled at her, "Well that was interesting."

Jenny nodded, "What did we get ourselves into Eric?"

--

A/N: Review if you want more!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**We Used to Be Friends**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplyShelbySJL

Disclaimer: Ed Westwick has sadly not come to me and asked my hand in marriage, no word from Chace or Penn either. So yes I do not own Gossip Girl if I did I would be writing scripts for episodes instead of fanfiction. So lets hope one day one of them will come to their senses, Ed in particular, but for now I will write here for you lovely fanfiction readers!

A/N: Hey so thank you to the few reviewers I got, seriously if it wasn't for you guys this chapter wouldn't be here! So a huge thanks!

–

Vanessa wandered off to the quietness of the roof. She's decided she likes being alone during this little expierence. She is sick of feeling insecure around Jenny and mad at herself for staying mad at Nate. She also is a little jealous of Blair who seems to have taken her old best friend Dan. Of course Blair is her friend now too, but still when you're already dripping with envy its not too hard for more to find its way into your heart.

She hears footsteps behind her, but she doesn't turn around. Instead she stays still waiting for them to say something. "Vanessa please talk to me," the voice belongs to Nate and she finds it too hard to resist.

She turns towards him slowly shrugging, "I don't have much to say Nate."

He walks towards her, taking her hands, "Well I do." She looks up at him for a moment before nodding to go on. He smiles a little at his win, but it is soon replaced with a more serious look, "Look Vanessa you forgave me for being with Jenny years ago and then I was pretty sure you believed me when I said I have only the deepest of feelings for you. That's why I couldn't understand why you were still mad, but I had some help and I think I found the problem."

Vanessa frowned a little confusion circling around her brain, "What?"

Nate shrugged, "Look its my fault you and Jenny fought and it is my fault your not friends anymore."

Vanessa shrugs, "Point?"

Nate sighs, "Look why don't you try talking to her and sorting things out, it seems like she wants to."

Vanessa wants to agree with him, but the jealousy is finding its way through. So instead she snaps back, "A bit hypocritcal of you don't you think?"

Nate steps back, "What are you talking about?"

Vanessa doesn't go into details she knows all she must do is say the name, "Chuck."

Nate frowns shaking his head, "That is completely different Vanessa okay with me and Chuck the fight was bad and more than me and him got hurt. Okay he hurt one of my other friends in a way i've never seen her hurt before, but you and Jenny well you guys can make-up."

Vanessa looks him over for a moment. She knows very well he is lying when he says he doesn't want to be friends with Chuck anymore. And thats why she says what she says, "If you love me and want me to make-up with Jenny then you're going to make-up with Chuck too. As for us well I love you."

Nate smiles a little, "I love you too, a lot... which is why despite everything I know and have learned form being friends and not friends with Chuck, for you I'll talk to him."

Vanessa smiles leaning up to kiss him and he kisses back laughing a little in between when they take small breaths.

–

"I cannot believe you would not tell me about you seeing Blair naked!" Serena yelled not caring if it reached the other guests of the house outside the bedroom.

Aaron stepped closer to her speaking in a low voice, "Could you not yell its bad enough thanks to you and your broken friendships half of America is going to hear us, but if its fine with you I'd like to keep it private from everyone outside."

Serena glared at him, "Is that all you care about what people think?"

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Well one of us has to in this relationship after all we can't all go around by Serena Vanderwoodsens screw it motto."

Serena lowered her voice, but kept it angry, "One that is not my motto and two you're just tyring to change the subject and put the blame on me."

Aaron scoffed, "Oh my god your not seriously still going on about me seing Blair are you? I mean it was an accident okay and unlike you Serena when I say accident it really was one."

Serena sighed in frustation, "You're doing it again you can't stand it when your at fault you automatically have to put the blame on someone else!"

Aaron rolled his eyes turning his back from her and chosing to ignore her. That only made Serena more angry and she spun him around, "There you go typical Aaron behavior if you don't like it you deny it or ignore it, well guess what you can't ignore me."

Aaron laughed with bitterness, "Oh i'm ignoring you that is rich because i'm pretty sure ever since you layed eyes on that low life from Brooklyn again you've been ignoring me, but then again I guess thats one thing you and Blair still have in common."

Serenas hand flew forward across his cheek and she pointed a finger at him, threat in her voice, "Don't you dare ever say anything about Blair. You don't know her or what she's been through in her life. You don't know her and Chuck's history and you sure as hell don't know anything about her current relationship either. So say whatever the fuck you want about me, but bring her into it and I swear Aaron you'll regret it."

Aaron looked at her glaring before storming out of the room leaving Serena staring at the doorway. She went to the door to close it when she saw Blair standing outside and from the look on her face, she knew she had heard everything.

Blair looked at Serena, she hated they weren't friends anymore. And no matter how many remarks she got out on the surface about hating her she knew she missed her. Serena had always been her other half so for three years she had felt incomplete. Up until now it helped to think Serena didn't care and it made the lack of friendship more bareable, but now after she heard Serena chose her over Aaron and stuck up for her like that there was no telling what would happen.

Serena's voice broke her thoughts, "Blair i'm so sorry for everything." Blair looked up at Serena to see that she was advancing towards Blair. Before Blair could respond Serena pulled Blair into a hug sobbing on her shoulder, "I was such a bad friend and I didn't even know what I was talking about with Chuck and then when I found out you were already so mad and I knew you hated me and... and... and..."

Blair sighed patting her back, "Serena its okay." Serena was always the emotional one, well the one who showed it, despite what others thought.

Serena pulled away just enough to be face to face with Blair as she shook her head, "No it's not Blair because I've missed you so much and I thought I could move on, but then today with hearing all the old times we had I had to face the reality of the things i'm missing every single day and I can't do it anymore B, I can't." Serena was full on crying now.

Blair sighed, "I missed you too S."

Serena stopped jerking forward, surprised at what Blair had said, "You mean even after all the horrible things I said about you abandoning Chuck and not sticking it out and how you always ran away... you mean that you still... you still miss me?"

Blair grabbed both of her shoulders, making sure Serena was looking her straight in the eye as she whispered to her, " How could I not miss you Serena? We have been friends since about birth and we have been there for each other so why woulod now be any diffferent?"

Serena shook her head still confused, "But we were apart for so long and we haven't talked and..."

Blair's eyes rimmed with tears as her mouth formed a small smile, "All the more reason for us not to waste anymore time." Serena attacked her with another hug of course. Blair stared forward thinking how out of character she was being, but she had changed in someways. The truth was forgiving Serena was a step she knew she would have to take to forgive someone else, but then again did he really deserve forgiveness?

–

It was near dinner time when Charlotte appeared and called everyone to the family room for tonights activities. Once everyone was seated she smiled at them calmly as always, "Well I see by your sitting arrangements things have began to change already." She then nodded at the change of Chuck by Eric and Serena by Blair.

Blair smiled and Serena shrugged, "After a while you realize who your true friends are," she then shot a glare towards Aaron who was sitting two people away from her next to Carter.

Charlotte only continued to smile as she continued, "From what we have watched we have decided tonight will be a special night. We are sending Serena, Blair, Nate and Chuck out to one of the finest restaurants our resort holds. We feel that this fab four has a lot to catch up on and although some rifts have been patched there are others," she nodded towards Chuck and Nate, "That have yet to be patched."

She then continued, "As for Jenny, Eric, Vanessa, Carter, Aaron, and Dan food will be brought to you and you may spend the night here as you chose." She then turned to leave, stopping one last time, "Oh and you have ten minutes before you need to meet the guide outside, from there he'll take you to the restraunt. Have a good time..." she smiled all the way out the door.

"That smile of hers is really starting to get annoying," Aaron mumbled rolling his eyes. Carter nodded letting out a scoff before getting up abrubtly and going down the hallway into a room.

Blair got up chasing after him, she sensed he was mad. Serena looked over at Aaron a scwol on her face, "I suppose you have something else to complain about?"

The room got quiet the rest of the people feeling akward as they sat there watching the exchange. Aaron only smirked back at Serena though as he got up, "Actually i'm fine with it, I mean as long as he's no going." He said motioning towards Dan who sat there very awkwardly even after Aaron left the room.

"So... you guys are gonna have fun tonight..." Eric said the room dropping absolutely silent.

Vanessa ignored the statement, "So hey Dan wanna catch up tonight?"

Dan shrugged stealing a quick glance at Serena, "Why not?" They then got up leaving the awkward situation as quickly as possible leaving Eric, Jenny, Chuck, Nate, and Serena behind.

Eric laughed, "That's our cue Jenny," he then grabbed her arm pulling her up silencing her protest on what he was talking about.

Serena then turned towards Chuck speaking sharply, "Leave Blair alone tonight Chuck I'll be watching," with that she walked out of the room going to get ready.

Nate stood up then too staring coldly down at Chuck, "You can bet i'll be watching too." He then went off to get ready as well, Chuck following not too far behind him.

–

Serena, Blair, Chuck, and Nate all arrived outside as they were supposed to and were escorted to a very private and cosy looking restraunt on the resort grounds. The restraunt was empty excpet for what seemed to their waiter, a teenage boy and the kitchen staff they assumed. Nate and Chuck were quiet as they walked inside studying Blair and Serena who were trying to decide how to act around each other sine they hadn't really been friends in so long.

Serena smiled at the young boy waiting to seat them, "Four please."

The boy smiled looking as if he was going to say something, but after looking Blair and Serena up and down just nodded and almost tripped while walking them to their booth. "Enn... Enjoy," he stammered handing Blair a menu.

Chuck laughed under his breath and Blair shot him a look saying leave the poor boy alone. Serena sat next to Blair and Nate sat across from Serena which left Chuck across from Blair.

It was quiet for a while, everyone used their excuse to browing the menu to not talk, but soon their drinks and food were ordered, leaving nothing to do, but talk.

Serena cleared her throat laughing nervously, "So the four of us haven't been out together in a while, eh?"

Nate spared a glare at Chuck before shrugging, "Maybe some ofus came to our senses and don't perfer some of the company."

Chuck glared back, "Maybe some of us should remember to be a bit more forgiving especially when the situation had nothing to do with them."

Nate sat up, all defenses rising, "Maybe some of us are just pathetic asses to caught up in ourselves to see the people we hurt."

Blair snapped a finger in between their nearing faces. She then laughed nervously, "Maybe of some of us would like a change of subject."

Serena clapped her hands, "Oh yes change of subject please how about we see what everyone has been up to." She didn't give a chance for anyone to object starting in herself, "Me oh well lets see i've been busy."

Serena looked around the table, "I went to Brown of course as you guys probably already know, well maybe not Chuck, but its not like I care for him to know what i'm doing anyways. I'm also still with Aaron although this trip is making me think otherwise," she snuck a glance at Blair who had witnessed their fight today. She then sighed continuing, "Um I joined the Katies sororiety, they were my mothers and grandmothers so I was a legacy and I have a few friends there, but mostly i'm glad to have Blair because she definetly out bitches them all." She sighed after her long explanation looking around at Nate and Chuck who were staring at her oddly and then Blair who smiled, "Sounds like you've done good S."

Nate nodded joining the conversation, "Yeah I'm happy for you Serena I always pictured you as a sororiety girl."

Blair rolled her eyes, "In his wet dream maybe." Serena giggled and Nate turned red sending a glare Blair's way. Chuck watched the exchange between the three feeling very left out. It wasn't fair Seren and Blair can just make-up like that and she's automatically excepted while he's hated by Serena and Nate both and with Blair she... well he wasn't sure what she thought of him at this point.

Serena then turned to Blair anxciously, "Okay so you have to tell me what's going on in the great Blair Waldorfs life I mean yale of course, but Carter Baizen," Chuck flinched, but Serena didn't notice, "How did that happen?"

Blair looked at Nate who laughed thinking about the times him and Blair as well as Vanessa, Dan, and even Carter had, had so far. Blair then laughed shrugging, "Well when I went to Yale at first I'll admit I wasn't the nicest person to be around," she stopped pointing a finger at Nate who opened his mouth, "No remarks Archibald, but after a few months I started partying like a regular college kid. I tried some new things I wasn't to proud of."

Nate cut her off laughing, "Okay i'm sorry, but I have to tell them you tried pot Blair."

Serena sat up, "Wait what!? You told me when I tried it with Georgina that I was stupid and it was disgusting and you never used to kiss when he smoked it or Chuck i'm guessing!"

Blair laughed a little remembering the expierence, "Okay well hear me out you guys it happened when I had to take a drama class to explore my options or whatever and I ended up as the lead in the play and guess who was my co-star?"

Nate held in laughter and Chuck sat up finally speaking, "So thats why you and Humphrey are so close you guys smoked your first joints together."

Blair shot him a glare before continuing, "Yeah well I mean as much as I disliked him in high school he's pretty good in the drama department and I mean I knew he had that whole good guy thing going for him so thats how we found ourselves smoking pot and getting drunk with the rest of the drama class," oh and I ended up sleeping with him Blair thought not daring to say it out loud.

Serena sighed, "Oh Dan, yeah... but anyways past the joint thing can we here more about your L-O-V-E life with Carter Baizen, original bad boy."

Chuck glared at Serena scoffing, "Please."

Nate turned to Serena laughing for a moment, "Can you imagine what Gossip girl would say about this if she was still here?" Nate was trying to push Chuck's buttons and he hoped Serena would catch on.

Blair protested, "You guys..."

Serena ignored giggling as she faked a random womens voice, "Hey there upper east siders I have the best news ever! You all know are reclaimed queen B. well you'll never guess who she's dating? Can anyone say C.B and I don't mean Chuck Bass, thats right Carter Baizen, but then again why have the student when you can have the teacher?" Serena broke off into a fit of giggles and Nate laughed along with her.

Chuck leaned back in his seat looking over at Blair who was watching him strangely. She then rolled her eyes, "Okay you guys settle down."

Serena laughed, "Fine, but you still have to tell us how it happened B." Chuck rolled his eyes sucking down his scotch, this whole Blair and Carter thing was really starting to get on his nerves. It's bad enough having to see it front row, but listening about it made him want to get really drunk.

Blair shrugged blushing, "I don't know... I mean so I wasn't really dating that much and then one day I was out getting coffee and I ran into him. I spilled my ice mocha-late all over him, but all he did was laugh and asked how I had been. I told him I couldn't talk so he said then we should meet up and catch up, it just kind of took off from there I guess." Blair then thought silently to herself, well after one drunken night at one of his parties it took off from there.

Serena smiled, "So are you like totally in love?" Blair quickly glanced over at Chuck who was staring at her intensly with his deep brown eyes. She knew he was waiting more than anyone, which made this answer even more hard. If she told the truth that she didn't know if she was since they didn't say it then he would up his game on her, but if she said she was it might hurt him, not that she cared... she just...

"Blair?" Serena snapped a playful finger in front of her face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Blair looked up, deciding it was best to play dumb, "Sorry what were we talking about? I sort of spaced," she played it off with a playful giggle, knowing only one person at the table would see through it. She watched as Chuck's mouth opened to say something so she shot Nate a look and he laughed, "Enough about Blair lets hear from someone else, how about me? Okay well lets see i'm stil with Vanessa of course, I go to yale and she goes to a college near by, um I guess our friends we mostly hang out with are Dan and Blair... recently Carter. And thats about it."

Serena giggled, "Not quite the manwhore you used to be anymore are you Natie-poo?"

Nate made an O-face, "What are you talking about he's the manwhore," he said motioning towards Chuck.

Blair giggled, "Well she means in our group I mean you hooked up with her, me, her, creepy old lady, vanessa, creepy old lady, Jenny, Vanessa, Jenny, Vanessa anyone seeing a pattern?"

Nate sighed, "Don't remind me of the Jenny/Vanessa sitaution please."

Blair smiled, "Really I thought you'd want to block out the old witch, duchess whatever."

Serena laughed, "Please tell me you didn't honestly forget her last name, considering it did belong to one of your ex-boyfriends."

Blair scoffed, speaking before she thought, "Please he was just a decoy to make Chuck jealous."

Serena and Nate started giggling as Blair's eyes went big when Chuck smirked across the table from her, "Wow Waldorf it only took about three to four years for you to admit it, but nice to know I can still eventually get what I want out of you."

Blair glared before smiling her fake smile right back at him, "Actually only one person gets out of me anymore, well in and out is more accurate."

Chuck's face dropped and he grinded his teeth. Nate and Serena looked at each other nervously, if it was still like high school a very big fight was coming. Instead something very different happened however. Chuck regained his posture only aknowledging Blair by shrugging before sucking down a large gulp of scotch. Nate looked back at Serena raising an eyebrow and Serena made a playful face shrugging back at him. The waiter then came back to the table, "Excuse me Mr. Archibald?"

Nate looked up surprised, "Yes?"

The waiter handed him a small note before walking away. Nate opened it to where no one could see it reading what it said,

_Remember our deal Nate. If I make-up with Jenny you have to make-up with someone else._

_Love, _

_Vanessa_

Nate quickly closed the note wondering how she got it here. He shrugged thinking it must just be some thing to do with the show or something. He then looked over at Chuck, realizing the whole table was staring at him.

Blair looked at Nate, "What is it?"

Nate laughed folding it and putting it in his pocket, "So Blair how do you feel about dating someone still in high school?"

Blair, alone with Chuck and Serena shot him a look. Nate then smiled lying, "The waiter gave me his number for you just in case."

Serena than began laughing along with Blair who giggled. Nate smiled to himself he was smooth. He then did something up until today he never thought he would do since three years ago he turned to Chuck, "So Chuck its your turn to tell us what you've been up to."

Chuck frowned in confusion at him as well as Blair and Serena. Nate shrugged, "What it was just a question? Do you intend on answering or..."

Chuck shrugged, "Oh well not much has happened I guess, I took over my fathers buisness with my uncles help and as always I have no relationship status," he sneaked a peak at Blair only to find he wasn't being so sneaky.

Blair looked at him, "No college?"

Chuck turned towards her, "I took some buisness courses at night, but I mean my other choices were Brown and Yale and seeing how I wasn't really wanted at either it was best for me to go ahead and just jump into the buisness world like Bart." Blair, Nate, and Serena, all paused for a moment at the sound of Barts name. In a way he was the reason for the tears in their friendships, but of course they couldn't blame him, but sometimes it felt easier to.

Blair quickly changed the subject, "So S what are you going to do about Aaron?"

Serena sighed rolling her eyes, "Well now that he saw you naked..."

Nate snickered a laugh and Chuck felt a twinge of jealousy. Seriously what was happening it was like every other association another person had with Blair he was jealous of, what was this woman doing to him?

Blair sighed, "Oh come on S the problem has to run deeper than that I mean I know i'm a big deal and everything, but you two didn't seem that great when you came here..." Blair trailed off hoping she hadn't crossed a line.

Serena looked at her, "Finish what you were saying, please."

Blair sighed biting her lip, "Well I mean isn't it kind of coincidental that things start falling apart when you see a certain Dan Humphrey again."

Serena laughed nervously, "Oh come on Dan and I are so over I mean..." she then looked up to see Chuck and Nate listening, obviously, "I mean can we finish this conversation in the bathroom please." Blair laughed getting up with her walking towards the bathroom.

–

Back at the table things had fallen silent since Serena and Blair had left. Chuck took another drink of his scotch and then began swishing the remaining liquid around in the glass. Nate put his hands in his pockets deciding to ignore him before he felt a certain not between his fingers. He then coughed, "So Chuck..."

Chuck stopped what he was doing turning looking up, did Nate just talk to him? He then stared across him at the empty seat before clearing his throat, "So Nate..."

Nate nodded, "Serena and Blair made up rather quick."

Chuck shrugged, "They always do."

Nate decided to keep the conversation going, "Do you think it will last by the end of the... show I guess?"

Chuck took a sip of his drink before answering, "If Blair wants it to, she usally gets what she wants."

Nate laughed a little before his face turned serious, "She might disagree with you on that."

Chuck turned towards Nate his expression now on the darker side, "That wasn't in her control, it was the mistake of someone else."

Nate looked over at him, "Is this your way of admitting what you did was wrong?"

Chuck shrugged, "If I start now maybe I can get everything in by the time I'm eighty."

Nate laughed a little, "You'll be appolagizing until your last breath Chuck."

Chuck then stopped, "Are we actually talking?"

Nate shrugged, "I guess."

Chuck sat back, "Seems like old times."

Nate nodded, "I'm guessing that was the point of tonight."

Chuck opened his mouth to say something else when a petite brunette and her blonde friend appeared in the front of the table giggling. Nate smiled, "I'm guessing the conversation went well."

Blair raised an eyebrow as she sat down, "We didn't fight if thats what you were implying, but as for the conversation and how it went it is confidential and wasn't something to giggle at, right Serena?"

Serena smiled, "Right," she then broke into a fit of giggles again.

Chuck quirked an eyebrow, "Then mind telling us why you two are laughing so hard?"

Serena put a hand to her mouth for a moment before laughing out her response, "Blair and I ran into the waiter back from the bathroom and he tried to give her his number... again."

Nate laughed nervously, "You don't say... what did you do?"

Blair smiled, "I took it and told him i'd call him in a few years if his feet grew."

Chuck practically spit out his scotch as he started laughing. Nate looked confused. Chuck looked over at him, "Please tell me you know what we're talking about Nathaniel?"

Nate shrugged and Serena and Blair laughed before Serena calmed herself long enough to explain, "Haven't you ever heard the saying that you can tell how progressed or matured a boy is by his feet."

Nate's eyes grew big, "You mean," he looked down. Making the other three laugh harder as they nodded. Nate looked at Blair confused, "You said that." Blair shrugged nodding, "The look on his face was worth it."

After that a new waiter appeared at their table who brought their food. They ate getting more and more comfortable with each other as the night progressed. Finally when they were finished and more than a few more drinks were brought, Charlotte appeared out of nowhere. She smiled at them, "Looks like the fabulous four is getting along well."

Serena giggled a little too much alcohol in her system as she nodded. Charlotte smiled, "I just came to tell you back at the house everyone has gotten their sleeping assignments and are off to bed so I came here to tell you were to go. Aaron is bunking with Eric tonight. Serena you are with Jenny. Nate you get Vanessa tonight. Dan is with Carter and guess who gets the Chuck and Blair room tonight..."

The table went quiet except for Blair choking on her drink. Charlotte smiled, "Nate Serena since it is dark a carriage is provided for you outside, Chuck and Blair yours will be here soon, but I suggest you wait inside until notified goodnight..." and with that she was gone.

Nate and Serena couldn't get out of there faster as the gave awkward goodbyes leaving Chuck and Blair at the table. Blair sighed putting her face in her hands as Chuck watched her biting his bottom lip for what he was considering about saying. Trust Chuck you need her trust before play dirty against Carter.

Chuck cleared his throat, "What if I promised I won't try anything if we talk about things."

Blair looked up laughing with slight biterness, "Please Chuck Bass not trying to seduce something female, excuse me while I laugh."

Chuck smirked a little, "Well if you would like me to..."

Blair looked up glaring, "Do you want to sleep on the floor Bass?"

Chuck laughed, "Oh come on Blair you know about my back problem." Blair couldn't help, but smile a little as she thought of the incident the morning of his father and Lily's wedding.

Blair then looked up sternly while pointing a finger at him, "Fine Bass as long as you won't try anything I agree to talk with you on whatever you like..." Chuck began smirking so Blair quickly added, "That doesn't involve perverted converstions."

Chuck smiled holding his hands up defensively laughing for a moment before the original teenage boy waiter returned to the table. He smiled at Blair, "I'm here to tell you that your carriage is here, but I was wondering if there is anything else I can get you?" he of course looked at Blair the entire time he said this.

Chuck rolled his eyes for a moment before throwing the kid a very intimidating smirk, "I can assure you she has everything she needs."

Blair shot Chuck a glare as the kid scrambled off. Chuck then stood up, "Shall we Waldorf?"

She stood up, "It's not like I have any other choice." She then walked faster ahead of him, not that Chuck minded the view from behind at all. Tonight was definetly going to be interesting in at least one bedroom.

–

A/N: I know this is sort of a cliff hanger anyways please review if you want more and I am still in desperate need of a beta!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**We Used to Be Friends**_

Author: Shelby Lewis or SimplyShelbySJL

Disclaimer: Ed Westwick has sadly not come to me and asked my hand in marriage, no word from Chace or Penn either. So yes I do not own Gossip Girl if I did I would be writing scripts for episodes instead of fanfiction. So lets hope one day one of them will come to their senses, Ed in particular, but for now I will write here for you lovely fanfiction readers!

A/N: Hey so I'm super sorry it took so long to get out this chapter, but lately the way C/B on Gossip Girl are going is really starting to piss me off! Anyone see the promo for next week I mean Chuck WTF Blair is the one you want, stop acting like a baby chasing after some whore mystery girl and go and get her! Oh and this new teacher is annoying as well I hope Blair shows her who's in charge! As for Dan, you disappointed me Humphrey, so much for morals... hypocrite! Oh, but Nate and Vanessa you are truly the new king and queen of fluff, I congratulate you for showing the others a relationship can work if you just try! Get it Chuck try!

--

"So you and Serena are still in a fight?" Eric questioned, finding it hard to fall asleep. Aaron sighed staring at the wall.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." _I was almost asleep_ thought Aaron. Leave it to Serena's annoying little brother. Eric rolled his eyes only laughing at the statement.

"Well actually considering I'm her brother and could probably tell you things about her no one knows..." Aaron cut him off.

"Okay look, I'm sorry. It's just that we had an even bigger fight earlier because I made some stupid comment about Blair. I mean they weren't even friends when I did it." Eric sat up.

"Are you serious? Really, Blair has been Serena's best friend since about birth. So what if they haven't talked in a few years? Serena will always choose Blair over some guy. They're like sisters, dude." Aaron rolled his eyes before rolling out of bed to turn off the bathroom light. Eric lay back down mumbling to himself,

"Dan wouldn't make that mistake."

"What was that?" Aaron asked, even more annoyed than before as he lay back down. Eric smiled innocently pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Oh, nothing..."

–

"Why little miss J, doesn't someone look rather grown up in that nightgown?" Serena laughed, entering the door and seeing Jenny's nightwear ensemble. Jenny turned around blushing.

"Oh hi, Serena, and thanks. It's just something I threw together with some old fabric I had lying around." Serena quirked an eyebrow.

"Made for the appreciation of a certain younger brother of mine?" Jenny coughed.

"Oh wow. Okay, I can't talk about this." She then blushed, running to the bathroom. Serena laughed.

"Oh come on, Jenny. I was just kidding." She then smiled, deciding to go get a glass of water. She walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light and went over to the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water, then closed the fridge door.

"Hi." Serena jumped at the person on the other end of the room, Dan Humphrey. Serena grabbed her heart.

"Oh my god! What are you doing hiding in the dark? You scared the crap out of me, Dan." Dan laughed, hopping off the countertop.

"Sorry, I just thought if I left the light on it would wake someone up." Serena rolled her eyes.

"I doubt anyone's sleeping." Of course, the awkward silence finally came again. Dan coughed.

"So we haven't really talked much..." Serena looked up seriously.

"And I hate that, I really want us to be friends..." Dan shrugged.

"You've made up with Blair easily?" Serena nodded.

"Yeah, I missed her a lot. Thanks for being there for her when I wasn't, though." Dan shrugged.

"She's a nice person deep down." Serena smiled.

"Yeah she is really, really deep down." Dan laughed.

"Not all of us can be up on the surface and all the way through like you." Serena laughed.

"Is it just me or did that comment sound awkward?" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Chuck's the one with the perverted comments." Serena sighed.

"Oh my god! Do not remind me of that basshole. I mean, I don't know what he did to Blair back then, but it had to be bad." Dan looked up silently and Serena caught his face. She pointed at him accusingly.

"You know don't you! She told you! Wow, that's big." Dan shrugged.

"We've been through a lot." Serena bit her bottom lip.

"Could you tell me? I want to know how much to hate Chuck Bass." Dan sighed.

"Oh trust me, the hate is a bottomless pit, but I can't tell you. She needs to do it herself." Serena sighed.

"I guess that's true." Dan nodded.

"Yep..." He stretched the word out a little longer than intended, causing another awkward silence. Serena stood up.

"Well, friends?" Dan nodded.

"We can try." Serena laughed. This was just too weird. She then did something as a reflex she regretted most instantly. She gave him a quick hug. She touched him, and it felt good. Of course, she ran out of the room afterwards, but still she felt something. 'What about Aaron, though?' she thought. 'And Dan. Does he even like me?' All these questions were going through her mind as she retired for the night.

–

Nate slowly opened the door to the dark bedroom. He closed it almost silently behind him, gazing across the room where the moonlight from the window shined in a person on the bed. Vanessa was lying there on her side against the wall. Her hair was sprawled out across her pillow. Why was she so beautiful? He stripped off his shirt and then his pants, leaving his bare chest and boxers. He then tiptoed over to the bed, smirking as he climbed in and wrapped his arms around her small form from behind. He smiled nuzzling his cheek against her neck.

"I missed you tonight." Vanessa smiled. Really. Like she would be asleep during a moment like this? She then turned, nuzzling against his chest.

"Not as much as I missed you." Nate chuckled.

"I find that very unlikely." Vanessa rolled her eyes playfully before smiling softly.

"So how did tonight go?" Nate sighed.

"Well it was fun. I mean, we all talked about what we were doing and stuff. Blair and I, of course, already knew what was going on with each other, but it was interesting to talk to Serena again after losing touch." Vanessa smiled up at him touching his lips softly.

"And what about Chuck?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Fine, woman, I talked to him, but just a little. I still don't think this is very fair." Vanessa laughed.

"You're asking me to make-up with Jenny." Nate smiled looking down into her eyes.

"Fine, I'll try. By the way, how did you get that note to me during dinner anyways?" Vanessa smirked.

"I have connections." Nate smirked leaning in closer.

"Oh is that so? Well how about we make a connection right now?" Vanessa laughed as he began kissing her neck.

"You're so corny." Good thing the door was locked.

–

"This room brings back so many great memories eh, Waldorf?" Chuck smirked looking over at Blair who was backed up against the wall far away from him, yet still on the same bed.

Blair turned her head towards him slowly, glaring.

"I thought we agreed on no perverted questions, Bass." Chuck chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that was a perverted question." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Oh believe me, Chuck. I know you, and it was implied." Chuck smiled a little at her, _I know you. _'I know you too, Waldorf. Not Carter,' he thought silently. Blair broke his thoughts with a sigh. "Anyways, what do you want to talk about? I'm tired, and I'd like to go to bed."

Chuck turned his face on the pillow so he was facing her. He then sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll ask a question, which you must answer. Then you can ask me one, which I in turn must answer." Blair turned her face towards him setting a hard expression.

"Fine." He smirked.

"Fine." He decided to start out with a question that wouldn't tick her off too much. He smiled.

"You and Humphrey. How's that friendship going?" Blair smiled.

"Great, actually. Turns out he listens more than you or Archibald could ever combined." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Oh believe me, I know he listens. I just don't think he's all that honest with his intentions." Blair's defense went up as she snapped,

"Oh? His intentions aren't Honest? Chuck, don't act like for one second you're ever honest. Besides, you've never even tried to get to know him." Chuck turned serious, wondering why they had such a bond. His eyes then turned dark.

"Don't speak before you get all the facts Blair." Blair threw him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck sighed.

"Ask him about Charlie Trout sometime, and see what he says."

Blair shook her head.

"What?" Chuck shot her a look, showing he was done with talking about it, and then spoke darkly.

"Ask your question, Blair, and not about what was just talked about." Blair sighed, frustrated.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating sometimes!" Chuck chuckled again.

"Face it, you love that about me." Blair rolled her eyes.

"I don't love anything about you." Chuck smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Waldorf." Blair shook her head before letting out a long sigh.

"Okay, my turn. Let's see... How's dear old uncle Jack these days? Still helping you along with your downward spiral?" she asked with bitterness filling her voice. Chuck watched as her eyes moved away from his when he focused on hers. He then spoke with a serious tone.

"If I was still spiraling downward don't you think I'd be dead by now?" Blair turned back towards him.

"That's not answering the question." Chuck smirked.

"You asked two questions. That means I don't have to answer either one." Blair moved closer, unintentionally becoming annoyed.

"We never established that rule." Chuck grinned, shrugging.

"I believe I just did." Blair sighed, mumbling,

"Whatever. Guess it's your turn then." Chuck then turned serious, looking at the wall as he spoke.

"Tonight at dinner you never answered Serena when she asked if you loved Carter. Do you?" Blair stared at him for a little while, his eyes refusing to look at her. She then spoke with coldness in her voice.

"I don't believe you deserve that answer..." Chuck's eyes darted back to hers, pain hidden in the deep brown. She then sighed

"But, to rephrase your question rather to whether I've told him I love him, then no I haven't."

Before Chuck could say anything else she asked her question.

"Why aren't you dead?" Chuck turned towards her sharply.

"Excuse me?" Blair shrugged, sitting up.

"I would just think at the condition I saw you last, you would have found yourself on another rooftop by now." Chuck sat up.

"That's kind of harsh, Blair." Blair turned towards him, resting her head on her knees.

"That doesn't answer my question, Chuck." Chuck pursed his lips, glaring at her for a moment before sighing.

"Maybe I didn't find myself on another roof because this time there'd only be one way down with nothing there to stop me." Blair jerked her head up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck's features softened.

"That's more than one question, Blair." Blair sighed, aggravated. Seriously, why did he have to be so... so... so infuriating? It got quiet for a while after that, and Blair began to wonder if the game was over. Of course, though, leave it to Chuck Bass to prove her wrong again by speaking.

"Up until now have you thought of me at all?" Blair turned towards him frowning, only to see he was facing away from her. She stared down at him for a moment. She thought about coming back with a cold, cruel remark, but something inside of her wanted to tell him the truth. She sighed, lying down and staring at the ceiling. Her voice came out soft and weak.

"Sometimes... like when I'm alone, or other times… like when little things remind me of you. For instance: a black limo driving by, or a teenage boy wearing a scarf." She laughed a little. "Other times it will be when someone says something you might have. Sometimes, it's just a conversation I overhear... yes, I do think of you at times."

She turned her head towards him to see him staring at her with a strange intensity filling his chocolate brown eyes. She smiled softly.

"Do you think of me?" His face remained serious, but his lips opened just enough for a whisper to come out.

"Everyday." Blair's smile grew a little more at that moment. it was a perfect moment. Everything inside her was telling her to move closer, to kiss him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Oh no! Was he moving towards her? She jumped up.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." She practically jumped over him, and ran to the bathroom, locking the door. This was not good. Not good indeed.

–

Dan walked into the bedroom feeling awkward after his talk with Serena. He wasn't sure being friends was a good idea. It never was with them. But then again, it wasn't fair they shouldn't be able to be friends, right? Even if she was with that pathetic Johnny Depp wannabe, Aaron. Then again, Aaron lasted a lot longer than he ever did. Maybe Aaron was the one for her. No, he couldn't be. Dan refused to accept it. He wasn't sure he wanted Serena back, but he was sure she didn't belong with Aaron, and if he was going to be her friend then it was his duty to help her see that. No other reason at all. Just being a friend. Yeah, he'd be her friend boy.

"Someone looks deep in thought." Dan jerked his head up to see Carter lounging on the bed, arms behind his head. Dan closed the door, walking towards the open bathroom.

"Oh hey, Carter." Dan went into the bathroom, tugging off his shirt and putting on his pajama tee-shirt and plaid pants. Carter stepped into the doorway, trying to sound casual, "So, have you been talking with Blair lately since this whole disaster happened?"

Dan shrugged walking past him.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a disaster, Carter." Dan then sat on the bed fluffing out his pillow. Carter sat down on the bed his face going serious.

"Stop beating around the bush, Humphrey. Now I know Blair told you what happened on the rooftop with Chuck, because you shared the room with her that night." Dan rolled his eyes.

"What makes you think I'd even tell you anything if she did tell me. Besides, don't you trust her?" Carter rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know it's Chuck Bass I don't trust." Dan smirked.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you guys aren't best friends anymore? I mean, smoking the first joint together, getting him and Nate into their first club... need I go on?" Carter scoffed.

"That was high school, and in case you didn't notice back then Blair was dating Archibald, and Bass had some potential to fill my shoes when I left Saint Jude's." Dan looked up to the ceiling, shrugging.

"Was this before or after you spent a year in the peace corps, and upset daddy?" Carter shrugged.

"I don't get it, man. What's your problem with me? I thought you hated Chuck." Dan sat up.

"I do, but for totally different reasons then you do, and second, I don't have a problem with you until you hurt Blair. I don't like you though, and I don't want to be friends. So, if you could let me go to sleep I'd appreciate it. Thanks." With that, Dan pulled the covers practically over his head and faced the wall. Carter sighed, rolling his eyes and then turning off the light. What did he care anyways? Dan was Brooklyn trash. He'd just talk to Blair tomorrow.

–

Serena and Jenny lay comfortably in the big king-sized bed. The lights were off, but neither girl was asleep. Both of their minds were swarming with different complications in their lives. Serena's was, of course, trying to figure out if she could really be friends with Dan. And Jenny's… well her's was on how to get Eric and Vanessa to really believe she had no more feelings for Nate, and also make things less awkward with Nate.

Serena heaved a loud sigh and Jenny smiled a little.

"Something troubling you, Serena?" Jenny felt Serena shake her head on her pillow before responding.

"No, nothing that important. What about you? You seem a little upset."

Jenny shrugged.

"It's just... how did you convince Blair that there was nothing between you and Nate?" Serena smiled a little.

"I take it this is about Vanessa, right?" Jenny sighed.

"Yeah. Well… her and Eric. I don't think Eric trusts me either." Serena turned to lie on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"As far as Eric goes, I think that things will be fine if you make-up with Vanessa, but as to how to make-up with Vanessa... I may not be the best person to ask." Jenny turned towards her.

"What are you talking about? You've gotten Blair to forgive you on several occasions. You're like the queen of making-up." Serena laughed a little.

"With Blair it's different. I mean, it's almost like we have no choice but to be friends because, well... we're practically like sisters. We fight a lot, but in the end, we need each other."

Jenny sighed.

"Well I need Vanessa too. She was my best friend, almost like my sister." Serena shrugged.

"Then make her see she needs you to."

–

A/N: Well thank you so very much for reading please review if you want another chapter! I'll try to have them out sooner from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: _**We Used To Be Friends**_

Author: Shelby

Disclaimer: Ed Westwick has sadly not come to me and asked my hand in marriage, no word from Chace or Penn eighter. Haha okay so no I do not own Gosisp Girl, or am married to one of the hottest men on earth, aka the male cast. If I did own it though Chuck and Blair would be together, ruling the school as a power couple, Dan and Serena would get over their drama, Nate and Vanessa would remain the happy couple they should be, Jenny would be with Eric, Ms. Carr would be thrown off a building, the whole mystery girl thing would have never happened, and every episode would include a steamy Chair scene, you know you love them!

A/N: Once again thank you to all the lovely reviewers, without you this story wouldn't be here. Also I would like to give a big thanks to the three lovely people who are beta-ing for me, it's great to see if one of you can't two more people are willing to do it for me! A large thanks to you guys, without you the readers would have to suffer through reading my mistakes. Sorry I took so long for this chapter to get out, but I have been busy with school, my outside of school art classes, and my other story, _Breakfast with the Basses_, which has become quite popular and I suggest checking it out if you haven't already!

–

"_I can't do it anymore Chuck, you're just not enough okay. I need more and I can't stick around if all you have to offer is I'm Chuck Bass," Blair said standing in front of the elevators, suitcases at her feet. _

_Chuck moved toward her grabbing her hands, "Blair please don't go, I can be better, we can be better. Stay with me, please," Chuck pleaded. _

_Blair pulled away from him, crossing her arms, "It still wouldn't be enough, you'll never be enough Chuck. Don't you get it by now, no one sticks around for Chuck Bass, you're just not worth it. Not for your mother, your father, or... me." Her face then turned cold as she picked up her suitcases stepping into the elevator, "Goodbye Chuck."_

_The elevator doors closed. Chuck was panicking. He suddenly looked up to see Blair raising in a glass elevator, towards the sky while he was stuck looking up at her. He reached and reached for her, "Blair no! Don't leave me! Please I can be better, I can be enough! Don't leave me like them, I can't lose you too! Please don't leave me, don't leave me!"_

Blair woke-up feeling Chuck tossing and turning beside her. She turned towards him, "Chuck stop, I'm trying to..."

She stopped, realizing he was still asleep. He was tossing and turning violently, practically shaking and his face although asleep looked scared. She touched him on the shoulder lightly, "Chuck... wake-up your having a..."

He began to muble in his sleep, "Don't leave me... can be better... can be enough... don't leave... like them... please... Blair... I can't lose you too... don't... don't go... please... please... come back... come..."

Blair's eyes widened as she watched Chuck practically crying in his sleep. Blair immediately grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him, "Chuck shh it's okay... no ones leaving," she whispered hoping to either wake him up, or calm him.

He rocked more, mumbling in his sleep again, "Everyone's leaving... all alone... mom... dad... Blair... no..."

Blair held him tighter, rubbing his back, "Chuck shh it's okay... no one's going anywhere." The rocking began to slow, and he calmed, but Blair's heart was still breaking. Clearly Chuck Bass was not as well off as they all thought. And how unfair was it she felt guilty, he made his own bed, he should have to lie in it. Okay maybe not with his mom and dad, but with her, right?

She shook her head hearing him mumble in his sleep again, but much calmer, "I need you Blair... I need you..." he finally stopped moving, but she felt him tighten his grip on her waist. She stiffened at fist realizing the moment was over and she had no reason to hold him anymore. She slowly started to pull away again and his face frowned in his sleep, "No..." She sighed relaxing against him as he pulled her closer unsubconsciously. She then closed her eyes it was only the middle of the night, there was no reason to stay up.

–

Chuck woke-up feeling soft silky hair against his cheek. He also noted he was holding someone very close to him. Their warmth radiating into him as he pulled the person closer. He opened his eyes, "Blair...?" he said just above a whisper. She moved a little in her sleep, but then burried her head into his chest.

He smiled tracing his fingers over her arms. He had another nightmare, but something had calmed him down. Maybe this was it, being next to her. Maybe she wouldn't leave. As soon as the thought made him start to smile it began to fade away. Because she wasn't even his anymore, she had moved on, she was in another relationship. He knew the honorable thing to do would be to step out now and let her have her perfect relationship with Carter. He could be the good guy for once and let go of her right now get up and walk away, let her live her life without Chuck Bass. He could stop bothering her while they were stuck here and keep to himself. He could do a lot of things the good guy would do, but the fact was Chuck Bass wasn't the good guy. He was the villan, a selfish man. He would't give her to Carter without a fight because he wanted her. He wouldn't unwrap his arms around her right now and walk away because he didn't want to. And he wouldn't be the good guy because she didn't need the good guy, and even if she did he wasn't going to let her have him because he wanted her.

He's staring down at her thinking this when her eyes open. She batts her eyelashes a few times before yawning and looking up at him, "Chuck?" she asks bewildered, and he know's she is still half asleep.

He smiles quirking an eyebrow, "Yes?"

She yawns and he begins to wonder if she's even sure that she is awake, "Is it over?" she says laying her head back down in towards his chest.

He frowns in confusion, "Is what over?"

She sighs closing her eyes, "Your nightmare." With that she snuggles against him more, drifting off back to sleep. He smirks to himself, it would be over soon enough. Even if he had to play dirty to do it.

–

Nate opened his eyes to see Vanessa staring up at him in the darkness. He rubbed his eyes yawning, "Why are you up?"

Vanessa sighed, circling her fingers on his chest, "I was just thinking you know..."

He smiles a little, raising an eyebrow, "About what?"

She looks up at him, but the playfulness in her expression is gone. It scares him a little, the emotion she's portraying he can't lable, he doesn't like that. She looks away from him for a moment, "Do you ever wander if we chose the right paths?"

Yep this question definetly scared him he decided. His voice came out unsure, "You mean like with us and being together?"

Vanessa's head snapped towards him quickly, "No... no not like that I mean on other things, like being here it's made me wonder what happened to all of us. All the broken friendships like with you and Chuck and Serena and Dan and me and... Jenny."

Nate sighed, "I think we've decided that one's my fault."

Vanessa shook her head, "Not really I mean I thought it was at first, and then I blamed Jenny, but maybe it was just like how things happened you know... like with Chuck and his dad dying and what it brought on."

Nate frowned in confusion, "I would hardly compare it to that, Chuck ended up friendless and relationshipless while we ended up together."

Vanessa looks up slowly, "But we both lost our best friends."

Nate sighed, "For two completely unrelated reasons. Me and Chuck falling out had nothing to do with you and Jenny not speaking and vice versa."

Vanessa layed her head on his chest, yawning as she closed her eyes, "It was just thinking was all..." Nate sighs opening his mouth to say something, but stops. Instead he closes his eyes as well, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling closer.

–

As soon as morning came an awaiting Serena bonced out of bed. Honestly she had been lying there for hours and was so ready for the day to start. She got dressed and showered quietly trying best not to wake Jenny. When she left the bedroom she pretended not to see her younger brother sneaking in. She giggled to herself, to be young and in love. She then stopped looking on Aaron who was still asleep, Eric no longer in there. She sighed crossing her arms in the doorway. How did she feel about him? Maybe she should go in there and lie down with him, maybe she was being unfare. Maybe... her head jerked up to see Dan closing the door down the hallway quietly.

He looked up seeing her. He smiled waving as he mouthed, "Hi." She smiles at him waving back. He then nudged his head backwards as if saying if she wanted to go into the kitchen. She hesitated for a moment, but then smiled nodding and closing Aaron's door. She then walked down the hallway following him into the ktichen.

Dan flipped on the lights, turning around to see Serena, "Morning." He smiled cheerfully at her, she smiled back he always was a morning person.

"Sleep well?" she asked putting on a pot of coffee.

Dan smirked, "No really Carter snores, don't know how Blair puts up with it." He chuckled a little a long with Serena who let out a small giggle.

She then got out two cups speaking with her back to him, "I'm sure its the same way Vanessa puts up with Nate's."

Dan chuckles, "You mean to tell me Mr. Perfect is a snorer?"

Serena turns around smiling as she nods, "You should have heard him when Blair, Chuck, Nate, and I would camp out on the palace's roof in the summer of freshmen year. The boy was so loud sometimes the three of us would abandon him and go down to Chuck's suite."

Dan chuckles more at this getting out two bagels. He pops them in the toaster, "Now that you say that I think I might have heard him when Blair and I were over at Nate and Vanessa's for a study session. Nate of course fell asleep like always."

Serena nodds giggling as she hands him the cream cheese, "Yeah he never was the sharpest crayon in the box if you catch my drift." Dan laughs takign the cream chesea nd spreading it on the bagels as Serena pours two cups of coffee. They sit down across from each other at the table. Dan smiles nodding, "This is nice... being friends I mean."

Serena nodds in aggreance, "Yeah we should do it more often."

He nods, "Definetly."

–

Aaron rolls his eyes walking away from the kitchen. He had woken up and went to get breakfast only stopping when he heard Serena and Dan. He turned back heading back to his bedroom, but stopped at Chuck and Blair's when he heard a noise.

"Blair..." someone moaned. Aaron quirked an eyebrow putting his ear to the door. He glanced back towards the room Carter was in. Aaron then quietly opened there door looking inside. When he did he saw Chuck holding Blair in his sleep, really close.

Chuck moved slightly and Aaron jumped afraid of what might happen if he woke up. So he was about to leave when he heard another moan, this time from a girl, "Chuck..."

Aaron turned slowly on his heel, gazing at the two. He then smirked pulling out his phone and holding it up. He never really liked Chuck or his stepsister, Carter though, Carter was a possible friend. He then smiled snapping a silent picture of the two and exiting the room as he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

–

Jenny watched from the crack of her door as Aaron exited Chuck and Blair's room, placing his phone in his pocket. What was he up to? She wondered. She bit her lip looking back at Eric and when she knew for sure he was still asleep she slipped out of the room. She waited for a moment until Aaron disapeared and then walked up to Chuck and Blair's door. She looekd around one more time before pushing it open a little and peaking inside. She saw Chuck holding Blair close to him protectively in his sleep.

"Shit," she breathed, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Aaron, phone, friends with Carter, this wasn't good. Jenny closed the door walking away from it, what was she going to do? Blair was her friend and technically she hadn't done anything wrong. People always end up in weird sleeping positions. And Blair didn't deserve that little punk Aaron making her life miserable because him and Serena's relationship sucked. She sighed looking up to see Nate exiting his room. She stiffened as he looked up seeing her. He nodded about to walk away, but she ran up grabbing his arm.

He turned around frowning, "Jenny what the hell?"

Jenny bit her bottom lip before whispering, "I have to talk to you about Chuck and Blair."

Nate glanced towards the Chuck and Blair bedroom before shaking his head, "It's neither of our buisness what they do, they always do this."

Jenny sighed, "They haven't done anything... well at least not that I know of, but I just saw Aaron and I think he's up to something and... and we need to do something about it..."

Nate sighed staring at her for a moment. He thought of Chuck and Blair and how much each had been through. Sure Chuck and him weren't the best of friends, but this was his job right. He was supposed to step up when one of the fab four were in trouble. He looked back down at Jenny, "Fine meet me on the roof in twenty minutes."

She nodded smiling with relief and letting go of his hand, "Roof twenty minutes, got it," they then both went seperate ways. Nate to the kitchen and Jenny to a bathroom to shower down the hallway.

–

Vanessa smiled getting up out of the bed. She had just opened her eyes to see Nate exit and was pretty sure he was still standing outside the door. She jumped up quickly grabbing her pajama pants and shoving them on going towards the door. She placed her hand on the knob about to open it when...

"... We need to do something abou it..." she heard, oh my god was that Jenny. Do something about what? Was she talking to Nate?

Vanessa leaned her ear agains the door lisetning as she heard Nate's voice, "Fine meet me on the roof in twenty minutes." Vanessa covered her mouth to hid her gasp, why was Nate meeting Jenny on the roof?

She then heard Jenny, "Roof twenty mintues, got it." Jenny sounded relieved and it made Vanessa's stomach churn. Were they seeing each other? Why were they meeting in secret? What did they need to do something about?

Vanessa felt herself paling, this wasn't happening again, was it? She looked back towards the door and put her ear to it, finding no sound. She opened it looking around, both Nate and Jenny were gone. She didn't know what to do. She then saw a sleepy looking Eric coming out of his room. He looked up at her and she waisted to time grabbing him and pulling him back into the room.

"We need to talk now," she said as the door closed. After all if Nate was cheating on her then Jenny was cheating on Eric and there was only one way to find out, even if it was beneath her. Spying on them, and their little roof meeting.

–

"Carter man get up," Aaron said walking into the room and tossing a pillow at Carter to wake him. Carter sprung up in bed looking around confused for a moment before his gaze landed on Aaron. He sighed rubbing his eyes, "Aaron man what's up?"

Aaron sighed walking over and pulling a chair to the bed, "I'll tell you what's up both of our girls are cheating on us."

Carter scoffs at him, "Please Serena may be cheating on you, but Blair wouldn't cheat on me. She hates cheaters."

Shit Aaron thought this wasn't going as he planned. He needed Carter to be out to get Chuck so he could help Aaron get rid of Dan. Aaron then smirked fingering his phone in his pocket, "I have proof."

Carter quirked an eyebrow at him, "What kind of proof?"

Aaron smiles, "My word on what I heard this morning and a photo."

Carter glared, his knuckles tightening, "Share."

Aaron smirks, "You have to agree to help me get rid of the Humphrey first."

Carter nods, "Sure he was getting on my nerves anyways, so tell me what you know now."

Aaron sighed pulling out his phone and handing it to Carter as he spoke, "This is how I found them this morning, oh and Chuck moaned Blair's name in his sleep and Blair well she did too, but with Chuck's name."

Carter stared down at the photo, glaring at Chuck Bass particularly. He then sent the photo to his own phone looking up at Aaron, "Don't say anything about this to anyone, I want to take care of Bass myself in my own way, understood?"

Aaron nodded, "Now about Dan..."

–

Meanwhile Chuck and Blair lied in the same position they had been while the outside world went on around them. While the drama builded amongst friends and enemies, and even them when they weren't there. They would be facing it soon enough, but for now, for a few more moments, they were innocent in their sleep, together.

Charlottes smirked watching this on the television in her office, "Things are certainly about to get interesting," she smiled to no one in particular.

–

A/N: Next chapter will be drama filled as you expect, but I won't put it up unless you guys review and let me know you're even still reading.


End file.
